The Little Things We Miss
by RwOFogu
Summary: A late night call requesting Team Possible to help find missing children reveals many secrets to the team. [Ron-Yori] [Kigo] [Wade-Monique] [Bonnie-SeniorSeniorJr.] [O.C. characters are mine, please do not use without permission] [Drug Use] [Differing levels of mature situations] [descriptions of gore] Hope you like it.
1. chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN Kim Possible, as much as I wish I did. KP is property of Disney and the creator. I make no profit from this, I only get enjoyment.**

 **may contain things that make snowflakes melt, I like my stories to have that element of reality to them, and reality can be** **rough.**

 **disclaimers over, on to the story.**

Wade jolted up and did a quick check to see if his wife was not disturbed by him or the insistent buzzing coming from his cellphone. He grabbed it and made his way quickly from the room to take the call.

"Hello, Dr. Wade Load speaking. May I..."

Wade was cut off by the frantic words of a foreign woman.

There was some brief shuffling and a man with a strong accent started in English. "Hello. I am sorry about that Doctor Load. My Wife and I have had a rough day..." Wade could tell that the man had covered the phone receiver and seemed to be telling the woman something.

He popped a can of Orange Fizzy and settled into his chair, booting up his computer as he did so.

"Sorry once again. My name is Ambassador Hector Bavara." Wade was about to ask what the call was about, but the ambassador continued. "Have you heard of the new island in the pacific, Paluia Hantu?"

"Volcanic, it is in the Filipines, has been steadily erupting for..." He typed in a few things quickly. "For ten years now."

"Well yes and no, Doctor. The island is it's own nation, with a constitution, well more of an agreement between the citizens." Hector shuffled some papers. "When we were certain the island wasn't going to wash away, I took a team and went to explore. My team and I were shocked to see that buildings and farms existed. People living there, running businesses. They were directing the lava flows to extend their land! Importing plants and animals to build an ecosystem. They invited me to help, and I couldn't resist. I became quite close with the elected Monarchs." He sighed, Wade just waited for Hector to continue. "I have friends in politics, the military, they saw the chance at having a new naval base on Paluia Hantu, I convinced Queen Xia to build the base, in return for the Filipino government recognizing their sovereignty."

Wade nodded, so used to having a video chat with clients and friends. "So this call is about?"

Hector yawned deeply. "Sorry, as I have said, long day. My God daughters, the princesses of Hantu, have been taken. the Island has been scoured. My country is practically going door to door. The queens insist that Team Possible handle the situation. I cannot reach Master Stoppable, but I would like you to tell him that there is a transport waiting at Misawa Air Base. They might need to share the ride, but they will be brought to Paluia Hantu as soon as they are aboard. We are already nine hours behind the kidnappers, Doctor. Please hurry!"

The worry and fear in Hector's voice broke his heart and he took a long look at the family photo on his desk. He, Monique and their daughter Jazz. A quick clock check, some math and thinking through the time zones, the girks were taken about seven o clock PM their time, meaning that Hector, if he got up at six like an average person...

He hit Ron's contact for a video chat. "Calling right now Ambassador. I'll keep the girls in my prayers. Get some sleep."

"Yes, there are small beds on the plane. I look forward to meeting Master Stoppable. Thank you, Doctor! Good night."

Ron had gotten a little better at handling mornings, but he still didn't like them. Of course spooning his smoking hot wife made them more enjoyable. He pressed into her feeling himself stiffen and strain against his pajama bottoms, her own bottoms seeming to retreat and allow him to nestle between her supple... he was annoyed again by the beeping. this time he was enjoying something far better than an unlimited Naco Buffet. A small shadow fell over him. "Rufus, I'm sleeping." He pulled the blanket over his head and hugged his mate close.

"Nu uh! 'Mergency! Danger!" He hit the answer button and pulled the covers back. Ron was greeted with an upside down Wade.

"Sorry Ron, but this one is time sensitive! There is a plane to Paluia Hantu waiting for you and Yori at Misawa Air Base, where you will be meeting Ambassador Hector Bavara for briefing."

"Can someone else do this, Bro?" Ron seemed to plead.

"It is a kidnapping, and we are nine hours fifteen minutes behind." with Wade's words, Yori got up and began dressing. "R-Ron, turn the..." He stopped talking as Yori bent at the waist and he got a look at her from behind. Gotta go!!!" The screen went blank.

"So weird?" Ron felt his pants hit him. "Yeah, yeah. Save the day... sometimes I hate being a hero."

Ron drove as fast as he could. Luckily they had been staying in a town near enough to the base that they would only lose another hour, even with Ron speeding.

"You think it is okay to leave Hanna in charge of Hiro and Kimberly?" Ron asked with worry.

"I look at it this way, husband. Ninja need to be sneaky, and know how to avoid getting caught. So, if they do something, and we find out, they get punished. If they do not do anything, then we know we have raised them well."

"What if they do something but don't get caught?"

"Then we assume they have done nothing wrong and assume that we have also trained them well." Yori said with a matter of fact tone.

Ron smiled. "Smart, Kick Ass, Smoking Hot! I'm so lucky!" Ron beamed with pride and innocently placed a hand on her knee.

Yori blushed, felt herself moisten as thoughts of earlier came up. "As am I, Ronald. My treasured and honorable husband."

"So much better with words than me." He added with a chuckle, making her giggle, as they approached the gate to the base.

The gate opened and a man in a fashionable black and grey business suit waved them through shouting out the dircetions they needed as they passed.

They came to a large, black plane with VTOL abilities. Men in civilian clothes instructed them to drive aboard. As soon as they stopped, the car was secured.

Ahead of them was a cargo truck, Yori pointed out the JASDF markings and the glimpse of boxes through the canvase flap. Two men in suits sat on each side of the bumper, one smoking a cigarette.

The ninja exited their car and made their way to the passenger area. Ron went right for the fridge, Yori decided to walk a little further. She came to the door to the cockpit. Behind it she felt a powerful precence and it worried her.

She turned only to see a man in a khaki short-pants suit exiting a sleeping bunk. He stumbled across the hall to the bathroom and she rushed back to Ron's side.

"Yori, this is Ernest Hokasu and Wayne. Wayne, Ernest, my lovely and amazing wife, Master Yori Stoppable."

"I don't see it." Wayne said. He waited for Ron to be distracted with the microwave bacon burger to wink at Yori. "I mean, were you fat or something... naw, I wouldn't believe that." He had a hint of a teasing tone that Yori picked up on. She waited to reply when Ron added another handful of chips to his stuffed mouth.

She smiled slightly. "Four little words." she held up her open hand, palm towards herself, and lowered a finger with each word. "Thirteen long, three thick." Only her thumb remained up, she motioned with it to her husband and smiled while she modestly folded her hands in her lap. Wayne glanced at Ron, then crossed his legs and found an old Teenz-Life magazine suddenly interesting.

Ron remained oblivious to the small transaction. He did stop to look at Yori for a moment. "I warmed you a chicken on a biscuit." He handed her a paper plate with the sandwhich and hashbrowns.

 _"So thoughtful!"_ She thought as she beamed happily and started to nibble at her breakfast. She felt him put an arm around her, making her sigh. She could even ignore the mustard stain on her new, black leotard for him.

After the short meal, they got to talking with Eenest and Wade.

They learned that Ernest grew up in Whales, his family moved around the region a lot while he was growing up. He had been in the RAF and he and Yori discussed philosophy and literature.

Wayne didn't give up a second name, or was it hos first that they didn't know. they did learn that he grew up in Texas, and started working with his dad in the oilfields until he joined the Marine Corps. Which was cool for him as he got to meet his Japanese cousins in person for the first time. He and Ron discussed their favorite fast food, and went as far as to discuss what location of each franchise was better.

Before long they were told that they would be setting down in Bon Bon Field in the Jimstown region of Paluia Hantu.

The man in the khaki suit, heavily influenced with his Hispanic genes Yori noticed, entered the cabin. Along with him was another japanese man who offered a small bow to the ninja before he sat with Ernest and Wade.

The man in the suit turned to Ron and Yori. "Masters Stoppable, hello and a pleasure to finally meet you! I am Hector Bavara, you may call me Hector."

The announcement came that they were landing.

"So your daughter was kidnapped?" Ron asked shaking Hector's hand.

"My God daughters. Ronnie and Jamie Gobles, the princesses of the island. They were playing at Bah Foon Beach, I went to the Icy Cart and there was a commotion. When I got back, the area was a wreck. Seven guards are no longer with us. I am to introduce you to the head of island police, the queen." He pointed to Yori. "Ron will be escorted by Sargent Hai to speak with the head of island security, the queen."

"Why can you just take us both to see her?" Ron asked as they followed Hector to their car.

"Queen Xia is the head of security. Queen Anna is head of the island police." Hector clarified.

"Two queens, I bet the king has his hands full!" Ron said slyly.

"There is no king." Hector replied.

Ron lost his smile and looked sorry. "Oh, uh, sorry... long live the king?"

"The Queens live what you would call an alternate life style, Master Stoppable." Hector said with amusement.

"So they're vegan, I've learned to like the food... some." Ron said with releif.

"They are married to eachother, husband." Yori watched as Ron deflated again, then perked up. "I know what you are thinking." She said through narrowed eyes.

"And?" Ron asked her.

"Stop it." She commanded simply.

"Yes, my love." Ron said with a pout.

"Marriage is a wonderful thing!" Hector commented as he got in front. the car was released and he drove them to the beach.

There, Ron switched cars while Yori was walked down to the scene of the crime.

it was unbelievable! A car, the jungle gym, a set of paralell bars all melted, the car of course also exploded. A see saw was burnt and a palm tree was charred. the center of the scene had a flat plane of colored glass that was once the beautiful pink, blue and violet sand of the beach.

Foot prints, swirls in the sand, drag marks, these were preserved in the glass. some sections were cut out. Hector explained that the bodies had to be removed.

Hector said a quick fare well and departed with tears in his eyes. Yori was left to watch a woman methodically searching the area. She wore a military uniform and a ski mask. She also moved like a skilled warrior, that was some thing Yori didn't miss.

Yori scanned the area again then walked out to meet their client.

"I couldn't find them." Yori faltered in her steps as she heard the voice. The tone sounded as if the emotions in the voice's owner would tear the woman apart.

"Your Majesty," Yori started as she had been instructed to do with royalty in the past.

"Please, Ann is fine, Mrs. Stoppable." The woman pulled a folder from her satchel and handed it to Yori. "Incident report, crime scene notes and photographs. Witness reports. Everything you need to start. But until we know who, we don't know where to look..." she growled, Yori admitted to herself it was cute, but she felt the anger and rage in it. "Back in the day I would be knocking down every door of every..." she seemed to purposefully cut herself off. Anna took a few deep breaths. "My wife and I will be coming along once we find our babies. There is no stopping us. I just know, with a bad feeling, that this is just the start of it all."

Sargent Hai didn't talk, he simply drove and dropped Ron off at a cabin that was influenced by the Chinese pagodas and frontier cabins of the Old Wild West days.

"I guess it works." Ron said with an appreciative nod. the front door was open so he walked up the cobblestone path and right inside. There he saw a woman in a black catsuit slipping on a mask and though he didn't see her face, he knew right away who she was...

 **okay, so I'm stopping there.**

 **wish me luck because this is the third time I've tried typing** **this**.


	2. 2

**i am not rewriting the disclaimers for each chapter, so... if you didn't read them on the last page, don't bitch about things you read in this one.**

... and though he couldn't see her face, he knew who she was. "SHEGO!!" Ron got into fighting stance as the woman was startled. She regained her compsure and turned to face her visitor. "Ah, master Stoppable!" She said happily and removed her mask.

 _"Shego's skin is green..."_ Ron lost his focus as he stare at the woman in thought. "This is a trick!" Ron yelled before he ran and leapt at the woman.

He expected a counter, not for her to just barely dodge and leave him sailing into the wall and shelf behind her. There, heaped at the base of the wall, a few items fell upon him from the shelf.

When he sat up, several heavily armed guards had rifles pointed at him, most had reluctantly lowered their weapons at Xia's insistance. "Master Stoppable was giving me a lesson. He is a little clumsy as well." She said with light laughter, Ron could tell that it was fake, but the guards finally bought it and left.

As soon as she heard the guards drive away she turned towards him. "What the hell is WRONG with you?!" she seethed.

Ron knew exactly who she was now. "Make up! You're wearing make up!" Ron scrambled to his feet and took a new stance. "Where are the girls and what did you do with the real queen?" He demanded.

Xia started to chuckle, then laugh to the point she was snorting. "Oh goodness, not..." 'Snort' "... this shit..." She tried to keep the lauging under controll. "I think I'm cracking up with this stress, because nothing should be funny right now." she found a handkerchief and dabbed a corner in water. She made sure Ron could see as she scrubbed hard at her cheek.

Even though he saw it, he had trouble believing it. Still, he took her offered hand and allowed himself to be helped up.

"Are you okay?" she asked with genuine concern.

This threw him, as Shego was and probably never would be kind to him like this.

"Ah, yeah. Sorry, it's... it's just, you look so much like her, ya know." he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Yeah, me too. When my Anna requested you, i did some looking. to say the least, I was shocked." she put a hand to her breast in an exaggerated manner. then lowered it suggestively down to her hip and let it rest there. "though it was fun to dress up. used glow sticks to make make my hands look all glowy."

Ron tugged at his shirt collar and laughed nervously. "Sounds fun."

"It was." she smiled. "so, the reason I wanted to meet you separately is because of this." she set a small wood box on the ttable she had walked him to. "My people can only get so far. Even Yamanouchi and Team Possible have their limitations."

she turned the box a few times, then worked a small key out of a crack in the bottom. "What is in this simple box is more valuable than gold!" she said with all seriousness. "These are passes to the places Yamanuchi cannot go. I have already used one to get you here. Now I entrust them to you." she slipped the key back into the crack and slid it across the table to him.

Ron went to reach for it, but Xia pulled it back some. "There are exactly thirty eight passes in here, Mr. Stoppable. I will recieve a reciept for each one used. I had better get this back with the all the remaining passes. Do not tell Mrs. Stoppable of what's in the box."

Ron didn't know what to think. He nodded in understanding.

behind the queen, he saw a few familiar faces. Wayne, Ernest and their boss. they let themselves in, bowing in her presence. "My foreign liasions from Japan. they will be keeping Mrs. Stoppable and you safe on your trip. Do not leave their sight. they'll let you know when those are needed." she pointed a finger at the box. Ron took the box and stsrted to leave with the men. "And b... Master Stoppable." Ron looked back to see a mother who's hopes were carried on his shoulders. "Come back safe with our babies!" A single tear ran down her cheek highlighting the emotion in her voice. she quickly turned and hurried from the room.

"I will." he wispered, hoping it wasn't a lie.

"So gentlemen, Nacos are on me!" Ron announced walking out ahead of them.

Back on the beach, Yori sat with the silent Anna. she and the queen threw rocks out into the calm sea, no skipping, no competing for distance, just a mindless activity. Yori had skimmed and read the files, there were no real clues. None. even she felt little hope. nearly a full day and not even a ransome demand. "Any minute now, we will get some information and you wi..."

"Please don't finish the sentence." came a dreary and dull request.

"Your maj... Anna, you cannot give up hope."

"I haven't given up hope, i just don't need to get them up." she rubbed her eyes and sniffled.

"You used to be so full of..." yori had to thjnk of the right words. "Everything good! what happened my friend?"

"I saw the real world, Yori. It nearly broke me. But I wised up, now look at me." she stood and held her arms put as if presenting the grandure she owned, the island of Paluia Hantu. she dropped her arms and slouched in defeat. "Just another rich victim who lost something more valuable than her own life!" Anna kicked the sand sending a small shard flying.

"Nice kick! That got some distance!" Ron complimented with a touch of too much. "Hey Yori, who's your friend?"

"Honorable Husband, this is Queen Anna Gobels." Yori introduced him.

"Hehe, one question, which one of you is the nice one, because you look badass, but she was scary!" this got a glare from Yori, but she looked on in disbelief as Anna laughed.

"Good one, Ron!" Anna said.

"Well, you know me KP!" he said with a smile only to get a 'who?' in return.

"Kim Possible, team namesake and origional leader. she, she left us some years back." Yori's tone was sad, Anna placed a comfortinf hand on the ninja's shoulder.

"Oh." was all that Anna said.

"Hey, why are we being all mopey. I brought it up, i mean i slipped, i meanmean you laugh and sound so much like her. it's a good thing! your daughters are going to enjoy hearing that when we get them back!" Be smiled for a minute then pointed over his shoulder at Bueno Nacho. "I am going to replace my foot in my mouth with some fatty might-not-be-beef filled Mexican food. care to join me?"

after a moment Anna's stomach growled and Yori agreed as well.

as they walked up the beach, Ron tossed the shard around. "Ronald, put the rock down. "

"Aaaw c'mon! It is so cool, look at thise colors. I bet Kimberly would love it!"

"Very well, but please stop throwing it around where it might hit someone and do something better with your hands."

Ron slowed in step, dropped the shard in his pocket and slid his hands under her shirt, laxing his fingers together on her stomach. "Better?"

"Much, thank you!" Yori said with a pleased tone.

Anna sighed. "Can we get this to go? I want to go cuddle my Xia."

Yori and Ron sat opposite the queens. Ron watched as Anna ate, she had only lifted the bottom of her mask to eat. She was interesting. She had spent some time in the Israeli Army and practiced several martial arts. Most of this information came from Xia.

Unlike Anna, who sipped empty three glasses of wine, Xia seemed to find comfort in talking.

Xia had traveled all over, talked about art and museums, and had listed off a few martial arts that she knew.

they talked about how he and Yori met. Xia had a similar and less detailed story of "We met at work, and found our match."

During the conversation, some of the names Xia listed off, from her working days, Yori stowed away for later. She did feel bad about thier girls, but the more she observed the queens, the more she felt that much was kept secret. Secrets kept from her made her worry.

Xia left to speak with some of the local feds, Ron noticed Anna's breathing quicken and saw her hand grip the glass. She seemed to be focused on the conversation. When it ended she gave a shuddering sob, but that was all that escaped her hollow appearance.

Xia returned to the room only to usher Anna from the room. "It is late, and we all need sleep. There isn't any use until we pick up the trail again." Now both Stoppables noticed the wear on Xia's facade. She couldn't keep up the smile as easily. "Sorry if i don't show you to your room. It is down there." she gestured to the opposite end of the hall as she and Anna disappeared into the dimness of the hall to their own room.

As Ron and Yori entered their room, Yori closed and locked the door and swept the room for bugs. Ron used the restroom. when they met, both taking a seat at the foot of the obviously, guest bed, they spoke the same thought. Ron let Yori explain first.

"I am having mixed feeling about this mission. I do believe we are here to help with finding their daughters. I do not think they are who they say they are. I thought Anna was..." She couldn't say it, even after so long it still hurt her.

"Yeah. Me too. Who calls wade and who call Bonnie?"

"I want facts, not chit chat. You call Bonnie." Yori said with a bow as she called Wade.

"Hey, Bonnie. How's Junior? The kids?"

"They're fine! ... I think. Junior took them camping, like, for real camping, no RV or hair gel. Some sort of trancentadentalism thing he's been getting into since Papa passed."

"Your dad passed?!" Ron asked with surprise.

"Oh that will be the day, I swear!" She sounded serious. "No, wait, my mother passing would be the day. Anyway, the old man is still kicking. I'm talking about Senior Sr." She blew a stray lock of hair from her face and put on her glasses while finishing her thought. "It has only been a few days, but Junior, he jumps into things with both feet and little thought." She sounded sarcastic, but Ron saw the misting of her eyes and quiver of her lip as she looked at her wedding photo. Junior and Senior were the only two who tried their damnedest to make the day about her. Her father invited work associates for the barbar, her mother had the dress made by a designer she backed financially and invited her debutant friends.

"I'm sorry, Bon. I wish I'd known."

"Don't worry, Ron. He wanted it quiet. No big deal, humble. His urn is a can of his favorite coffee. It sits on the mantel with his photo laminated to the lid." She gave a small laugh. "So what can I help you with?"

"I need an in depth look into all air traffic and ocean vessels leaving Paluia Hantu in the last forty-eight hours. I don't care if it a kite or a surf board. We have two missing girls and no leads, Bonnie."

The cheerleader turned Villain, turned computer nerd heroine nodded affirmative and began working in earnest.

"I have two aircraft that were not accounted for by the Air Traffic Control. Several ships large enough to allow them to land about an hour out. Sorry, Ron, after that the storms make it hard to track them further." she huffed. "I'll keep looking and get back to you. I can tell you this though. They seem to be making a beeline for the Americas."

"Thanks, Bonnie, you rock!" Bonnie simply hummed in agreement and cut the line.

Ron took a moment to think about how Senior retired and Junior and Bonnie gave up crime. she got bored of being a house wife with a maid and went back to school. Where she met Wade, who was filling in for her professor. She found out that she was a natural with the devices and soon was helping Wade here and there. Junior joined the team because of her and ended up being a natural Hero.

"Any luck, my little waifu?"

"Half the names I have inquired about can be traced back to the days when GJ was NJ."

"New Jersey?"

"National Justice. It was a collective of the leftovers of the many defunct agencies started to fight the Nazies or combat Communism. Some of those remained in service until the cold war ended. The other half are most dishonorable or not as innocent as I had thought. Of the two groups combined, half are deceased."

"So, we could be getting off track with thise names?"

"I would say finding suspects." Yori replied. she handed Ron the communicator. "I did have Wade start looking into Xia and Anna just to be safe. He will look into it after Jazz's recital."

Paluia Hantu: 3.33 am.

Yori was awoke with her private phone ringing. At first she thought it was Hanna or one of the kids, but there was no number displayed.

She didn't even have time to ask who was calling. "About those girls. Go to the Laughing Cat Cafe in The Big Apple. We can really talk there. You have a reservation for McDonald and Sanders." Like that the phone hung up.

Yori woke Ron and sent him to get their team. Wade looked uo the call but insisted that he didn't know who it was. Yori felt he had been telling a lie. She let it pass in favor of completing their mission.

 **I am beat. looked over the last chapter, few typos. figured out the paragraph spacing issue.**

 **well, let me know what you think, and don't sugar coat it.**


	3. turning tide

**skipping this part, disclaimers are on first page.**

 **Amateraszu, thank you! Hope I can keep the mystery up.**

The four sat in the back of a luxury, passenger jet. Wayne and Ernest were at the back, Ron had been making observations subconsciously, but those were bringing real thoughts to his focus.

Both were ex military. Both took orders from the Japanese man in the suit, who is civil, but tries his best to avoid the ninja. He kept a close eye on the queens, to the point that Ron was worried by it.

To add to it, Ron had caught a glimpse of matching tattoos on Wayne and Ernest that morning when he woke them up. A silhouette of a horned Japanese style dragon with the number 44 Club below it. He didn't have time to ask then, but it ate at him now.

"Yori." She looked over and Ron started in an old Japanese dialect Yamanuchi used since nobody spoke it any more. "You said that you felt 'odd' the other day. could you describe it.

"The feeling I get when around this plane, the pilot in particular."

"You've met the pilot?" He asked since he had never even seen the person.

"Not that I know of. But, the feeling is familiar, and..." she looked away in shame. "It frightens me on a primal level." She admitted.

"Have you ever heard of..."

"This is your captain speaking. Please secure yourselves, we are entering a small storm and can expect turbulence."

With that everyone found a seat. The man in the suit was left with the seat next to Ron and Yori. He stare at it a moment, then made Wayne move.

Wayne grabbed a bag of chips and buckled in next to Ron while his boss pushed up his dark sunglasses. His head was turned away slightly, but Ron felt the man's eyes on him.

"He too brings up this feeling in me." Yori added, she didn't indicate who, but Ron was already looking at him so she didn't need to.

The man tilted his hesd towards Yori. He was definitely looking. He replied in the same old dialect they were using. "If you wish to get to know us, just ask."

"Ninja?" Ron asked.

"Former Samurai." He replied and looked away.

Ron looked to Yori and spoke in code. she nodded.

"Yes, I'm not friendly." he surprised them again. He crossed his legs, folded his arms and tilted his head so he could glare over the rim of his glasses. "Nothing personal, I just do not trust Yamanouchi."

"Who do you work for?" Ron asked boldly.

"Currently, I work for them." He indicated Xia and Anna. "The rest of the time I am self employed."

"What's your name?" Ron followed up.

"Non Importante." The man answered. "Look. I got a note and a check. The note clearly said to keep you safe. Check cleared, so here I am. What more do you want?"

"What is the 44 club?" Ron asked recalling the tattoos on Wayne and Ernest.

"Don't know. Ask them. They have the tattoos."

"It is a gentlemen's club. I chose the tattoo because I had lost my member card more than I like to admit." Ernest offered the answer.

"My ex likes tattoos." Wayne added. "I still have my card, though."

"How come I haven't heard of this club?" Ron asked Yori as he was shown photographs of Ernest and Wayne hanging out with supermodel class women and famous people. "That's Love! She..." Ron stopped dead in his sentence and smiled at Yori.

"I know about your nude magazine collection, Husband. I particularly like the issue of VAM you recieved in your P O box last week. Page twelve, we should frame it and hang it in the bedroom." Ron's eyes dialated, he began sweating bullets and turned as red as a tomatoe as all eyes were on him. Yori continued. "Just get rid of the pages with her and we shall be very happy." She said pointing to the photo on Wayne's phone.

"Okaaaay... but why just her?" He asked. Wayne, Ernest and thr queens leaned in, but Non, as Ron decided to call him, did not.

"Because the thought of my husband 'admiring' that woman makes me very displeased."

"But why? You know her?" Ron asked.

"No. I have never met her. However, I have had the displeasure of meeting her kind and members of her family in the past. Most dishonorable."

"Well, storm or not, I think I shall go..." there was no other place to go save for the bathroom and cockpit. "..." He huffed. "To sleep. Keep it down, if you please."

Just as Ron was about to press for more questions, loud impacts sounded, like rocks thrown against the plane.

"Looks like we're getting some hail." called Ron.

A few more sounded, the plane shook then banked left, hard. Having forgot to buckle up, Ron went across the cabin and impacted with the window. He saw small streaks zipping past the plane. "Is it safe to fly in a meteor shower?"

"Those aren't meteors!" Ernest called out as the plane banked to the right. 'Non' kept Ron from being thrown back across the plane. "They're tracers!" Ernest finished as he struggled to the cockpit.

"What are those?" Ron asked before a loud alarm sounded.

"We're under attack!" Those were the last words Wayne would ever say as a round passed through the plane, and him as well. He went limp, fell to the floor and slid to the back of the cabin as they started to climb.

The speaker sounded. "Everyone get a parachute and the rafts. when I dive, you get out! I'll lead them away!"

For the first time Ron saw the jets. All black, no visible markings and heavily armed. Everything was suddenly shrouded in clouds as they passed through the storms eye. the plane dropped into a nose dive andRon was kept in place by Non keeping a hold of Ron's belt. When the plane leveled, Ernest opened the door. "At this height, pull the chute as soon as you clear the plane. He handed a raft and chute to Yori, gave her hand a gentlemanly kiss and shoved her out. The plane shuddered and filled with the sound of bullets again. Anna and Xia jumped together, Ron was unceremoniously tossed out after being shoved into a chute by Non. The last thing he saw was Non jumping out after Ernest's limp form. The plane pulled up and disappeared in the clouds.

After scrambling into the rafts, and the groups managed to paddle to one another, they lashed the rafts together and watched the streaks of light and flashes in the air.

"Land is that way." Non pointed and began to paddle.

"Shouldn't we hang around for our pilot?" Ron asked.

"My younger brother dropped us off for our safety. The men up there fighting him, they won't be landing." Non answered.

"But that is an unarmed plane!" Anna and Ron said unison.

"He will get them to shoot eachother down. Now shut up and paddle."

Four hours later a cab turned to pick up five fares at the beach. It was too late, he didn't notice they were soaked until they were getting in the car. "Hey, HEY! You can't get in here like that!"

"Shut it towel head!" Non barked and started tossing hundred dollar bills at the complaining man.

"I don't want to have to dry seat, or clean cab... or appreciate being... talked..." he straightened out the bills as he counted them. "Okay, my name is Abib, where to, Boss?"

"The Laughing Cat Cafe, and play up your stereotype." He tossed another couple hundreds at Abib. "It's been a shitty day and I need to be amused.

"Look, I'm from Brooklyn!" Abib's eyes widened as Non gave him a roll of bills. Suddenly he had a thick accent and was much more accommodating.

Anna and the Stoppables glare at Non. "Money talks." He told them and shrugged.

Thirty minutes later they pulled up in front of a building. All Abib could say was that GPS put it nearby. Non pointed to the front of the cab while he was checking his phone. "Well, I've done my part. You have a new baby sitter. It's that way."

It ended up being a tucked away place, nothing much to look at for all the fuss Anna and Xia made. They now looked disappointed looking at the plain steel door set in a brick wall in the middle of an alley. At least it had a decent awning and the little light in the bell lamp allowed them to see the black and white sign dipicting a smiling cat. "Do we knock or just go in?"

Two women pushed their way past the group and through the door. Thst answered the question.

 **well, that's it for tonight. p** **iecing it together from memory.**


	4. 4

**Chapter four. hopefully the chapters are little longer and flow better after this, as now I have condensed, removed, altered and added to my old snippets leftover in my head and notes.**

The view outside might have been nothing special, but inside the four table wide room was open and took up four stories. A system of balconies allowed for more tables and there was even a floor of fancy wrought iron. you could look down on those below or, as Ron just noticed, look up a waitresses skirt. he looked doen quickly and focused elsewhere.

It was tastefully decorated too. A pearl paint on the walls, White marbel floor, stained glass windows from the back of the room cast a beautiful rainbow throughout the room and lit up the silver and gold embellembellishments.

The handrails on the spiral stair cases were Black Oak with the precious metals inlaid within it. The elevator screens were gold weave. The cloths on the table were black silk.

A fountain filled with with Koi was by the door. The four had no time to admire the place any longer, as a young black woman in a red blazer and black and red checkered, pleated skirt stepped in front of them. "Reservation?"

"Ah, McDonald and Sanders." Ron provided.

The woman put her hand to her ear and nodded. "She grabbed a few menues and handed them out. "Dining with the boss, you must be important." She seemed jealous. "Follow me."

She led them towards one of the elevators. This is when Yori pointed out the customers. Sure, there were groups with men and women at a table, but most of the tables were occupied by women, seemingly on a date.

A familiar couple saw them. "Look, Alice, they're letting in the rabble now!" she said it loud enough.

The hostess stopped them and went to the table. she said a few things and then a group of employees began clearing the table under the women's protest.

"I will leave a terrible review for this!" shouted one of the women as a butch brunette ushered the two out.

"You do that." Their hostess called out before returning to her task.

she led them to the elevators, they stepped inside and she produced a key. rather than go up, the back panel opened.

"Down the hall and to the right. Go right in, the boss expects you."

They stepped into the narrow and dim hall, the panel closed behind them.

"Husband." Yori said with a tinge of fear while taking his hand. the hall was a perfect choke point. two doors at the very end coukd provide cover for an assault. a dreadful feeling floated down the hall along with the strange smelling smoke.

They proceeded slowly.

Ron went first, followed by Yori and Anna. Xia brought up the rear. all were on edge as they went deeper into the dimness, the light from the cracked door on the left sending a beam into the smoke.

Ron peeked in the open door. Wait and kotchen staff sat around, mostly snacking and talking about customers they liked or didn't. A couple bouncers played a video game with a busboy and scantily clad dancer nearby playing pool.

"They have a nice little club house in there." Xia said as she peeked in after Ron.

Anna, tired of standing in the hall and in a hurrry to get her children back opened the door.

The strange smoke billowed out and lwdt the group aa bit dazed. when it cleared some, a set of book cases were to the right making a makeshift hall way. at the end was another wall, covered in various framed objects like the one to the left.

it was dimmer in here and the ominous feeling pervaded them deeply. Yori grasped Ron's arm tightly and drew a Kunai.

with some apprehension, they went forward, the door closing behind them left them feeling like they were mice trapped with a cat.

As they rounded the book cases, they saw a nude woman face down on a massage table. Another woman just as nude was cleaning up. She gave the woman on the table a swat on thr bottom.

She lazily but gracefully turned on her right, putting her back to them, them pushwd herself up while slipping her legs over the edge. She took the hat from the other woman. "Danke, Hilde!" She said sweetly giving the masseuse a kiss on the cheek. "Mein lieber Cousin, soll ich dich nächste Woche sehen?"

The woman, Hilde, laughed sweetly and shook her head no. "Dearest, you know i have my honey moon!"

"I don't like him. Let me know if he gives you trouble." Hilde laughed at the woman's words and slipped on a dress. She kissed her cousin's cheek and bowed politely to the guests before leaving.

Without Hilde in the room, the atmosphere grew heavier with the opressive force.

All eyes were locked on the woman with the fedora. Her back was still to them, she stood just so, leaving her upper half coated in the shadows. They could see the scar on her right hip. The lights lit up above her and she turned reavealing that the scar went around to the front. There was also a small scar on her otherwise flawless chest, it rested just below her right nipple. The tattoo of a demoness resting against a European style dragon was between her navel and pubic mound.

Her hat cast a shadow over half her face, the only thing they knew is that she had her lower lip painted black and the upper one colored purple. Two purple orbs glow from in the shroud or darkness she wore.

"I thought you stupid ninja were good at taking orders." She said in a displeased tone.

"Who ar..." Ron fell back a step as a shot glass came from the shadows. He barely caught it. The liquid inside just teasing the edge.

"Sorry." It didn't sound that sincere. "Misjudged that one." she added with a low chuckle.

Ron glare. "Who are you?"

"I'm sure you nosy ninja can find something. Or you could just ask around." The the orbs narrowed as if she were smiling.

"It turns out that we actually have two topics to discuss today." She motioned to the bar. "Anyone else?"

"Appletini, please." Xia said meekly. The atmosphere was getting to her.

"When Xia used that favor, my cousins had to ask around. See, I thought she was dead!" the woman slid a paper towards Anna. "I guess that's fair though. Saving her lover from a life of scandal. But I guess it's hard hiding out when you're bigger than life."

Anna took the paper and gasped, a few tears were soaked up by the mask. "Wade may have the skills, but I have a better network, and a bit more flexable morals." The woman told them as they all crowded around to see two girls locked in small cages being loaded into a van. Behind them an unconscious woman in a black cat suit, her hands and feet in special restraints.

"So, I ask Yamanuchi Masters Ronald and Yori to come alone. What happens, they bring the two biggest targets on the planet with them. Cost one of my cousin's two of his best friends. Put his brother, my cousin! In the hospital. He swam ashore somewhere in Normandy. Two migs in the Atlantic another over Spain after calling in engine trouble and fuel loss." She took a drink from a bottle. "They didn't care about Team Possible or Yamanuchi. They wanted Princess and the stand in because they needed Paluia Hantu to think that BOTH queens are dead."

"How do you know all of this?" Ron asked.

"Better network." she repeated.

"So, are you done shaming us for an honest mistake?" He asked again.

"I don't need to shame Yamanouchi. They do that themselves." She lifted a remote and pressed play. A screen behind her lit up with a recording of a street race.

Ron and Yori felt that they knew the first place bike. At a turn in the road, the bike with the camera sped up, over taking the lead and the drone of the second bike faded in the distance. after a moment the cameraman stopped. He lit a cigarette and lifted his visor.

"That's street racer Diego Rojo." Ron mentioned. "He grew up in Japan as a military brat."

By the time Ron finished speaking , the second rider pulled ahead and dismounted. "Hey man, good race!" Diego offered.

"Let's just get this over with." The second rider said while removing his helmet. it was Hirotaka.

"Pink slip, Bro." Diego said, less friendly than before.

"Pen?"

"Yeah." Diego turned to get a pen and Hirotaka moved behind him. Diego fell forward out of the camera's eye revealing Hirotaka with a bloody blade.

"Like I would ever give up my motorcycle." Hirotaka mounted his bike and rode away.

Yori didn't know whay made her more disgusted. The fact that Hirotaka did it, or the fact that he left damning evidence.

"To make it simple, anyone who aids him is fair game." The mystery woman said flatly leaning foreward to reveal a familiar face.

"Love?" Ron questioned.

"No, the elder sister, Dearest. If Diego was with these people, then there is a reason that Hirotaka did what he did." Yori didn't bother with speaking the old tongue.

"You know I don't speak Japanese." The woman said with a chuckle. "Nobody i know knew Diego, well, maybe Fuku, he races bikes. But this is just an example of the evidence that you 'nuchi are murderers."

"How dare you insult us you common criminal!" Yori seethed.

"Okay." Dearest said with a frown. "Let's take a poll." She turned on another monitor. This showed a girl around eight and a young woman walking in early evening. They were holding hands and each had an icecream. It was clear that they were family, the little girl looked like the woman.

their fun was cut short when two figures in ninja suits blocked their path from in front and behind. it was an ambush. The young woman got between the attackers and the girl. She was talking with them, even tossed her purse to one. it was tossed aside and the woman began to panic. One went for the girl and the woman shoved him. she was yelling now as she struggled with the assailants. the girl was running now, her guardian lost hold if one attacker. she frantically tried to stop the female foe. this single minded drive to save the girl left her open to a blow from behind. she screamed, the girl turned. just a tiny figure near the end of the stree. she ran back at her parent, slipping past the female ninja and charging the male. Her little fists were no challenge for the man as he choked the struggling woman. He ignored her until she scratched and bit him. he called to his partner who came back and started beating on the girl. the woman let go of the mans hands to grasp at the ankle of the other woman. she was pleading strongly as the man's hands could now circle her throat without any challenge.

lights started to illuminate the distance. it caught the attackers' attention. They drew blades and delivered in sync blows to their targets.

the assassins left the scene, but the lights from the emergency vehicle turned.fartber up the street. the woman managed to crawl to the motionless girl. for several minutes she tried frantically to get a resposne. then tbe video ended with the woman sobbing and holding her baby as she bled out.

"Two people in masks. Doesn't mran it was our people." Ron said smugly.

Dearest lashed out, tearing off one of Ron's shirt sleeves and then one of Yori's pant legs lost the lower half. "But those do!" Shinji said pointing to the scar where the girl had bit him and the spot where the woman's nails left marks in her ankle.

"Isuki never wanted to be a mother. It was forced upon her in a Beijing subway bathroom. Her parents, rich snobs, wanted her to abort and keep up their appearances. when she refused to kill the child, to put it up for adoption, they disowned her. she gave up all that money and comfort for a baby." Shinji sat on the corner of her desk. "Even I don't think I possess enough love to raise a child born from my rape... and what about Asuka. Eight years old, her favorite color was blue and she wanted to be a doctor. Her friend Tsubassa has missed lunch every day since his friend was murdered. what little good she was doing was taken from the world."

Anna took off her mask. Tears running down her face in pain for the two victims.

"Kim!?" Ron, in all his shock of seeing his friend and under the paralyzing gaze of hate she directed at him, couldn't defend agaist the shuddering blow. his teeth chipped and his lip burst and he fell to the floor.

Yori was too stunned to move as Kim stepped up to her and readied for another strike. Her hand stopped short of Yori's face, held gently in Dearest's grasp.

"Don't, Kim." She said solemnly. "If i thought it would make things better, they wouldn't be here today. Besides, it isn't their fault that they were raised on lies."

"We were killing a demon." Yori offered the explanation with no emotion. Kim growled but again Dearest comforted her. "to protect the world from..."

"That isn't what I saw, Yori!" Kim sobbed.

"Hey!" Dearest shouted.

"This is a new age. What is done is done. It has been going on for far too long and I think the best way to honor the innocent is to stop this ongoing feud and allow all of our children grow up in a safer world. "

"Until demons take it over." yori again added.

"That view is relative. If this were the seventeen hundreds, Ron would be considered a witch." Dearest explained.

"I'm no witch! i don't practice magic!" he countered.

"What part of Mystical Monkey Power do you not understand?" He looked confused. "is the blue glow natural for people in your family to have? Can you all float around like fuckin' pixies? Because in my experience, normal people don't do that, Man Witch." Ron had deflated and felt rather dumb after that explanation.

As he and Yori were left speechless Dearest held Kim at arms length. "No offense, Kim, but i might have to kill your brother if'n he don't wise up."

Kim sniffed. "What brother?" She asked with pain.

"The one who is lost in generations of lies."

"I refuse to believe this!" Yori managed to shake off the shock. "You call us liars, demons like you are all about lies!"

"See that's the problem, blind loyalty. Ask the girls who got your grandpa's _special_ lessons about how things work at Yamanouchi. If you can find them. What about those Cambodian gents who drop off a bag of cash every few months?" Yori was stopped from speaking again by Dearest grabbing her by the mouth. "What about your parents? Where are they?" The demoness let go and stepped away. "You are Madamm of the school now, you can get into the archives..." There was motion on a security monotor. "But that can wait." she said as a mousy looking man stumbled in.

it looked like he had crawled the whole way here while being bombarded.

Dearest handed him a water and took the folder he had. she called in two people to tend to him before handing the file to Kim. "We need to rescue our neices, Ron. And we just found their mother."

Kim dropped to her knees. "No!"

 **Okay, that's done. let me know what you think.**


	5. Paranoia

**okay.**

 **i redid the last one. found a few handwritten notes, so, now i am back to working off new ideas.**

 **KP and all associated characters...blah blah blah not my property. i do this for fun. My O.C.'s are mine.**

 **thank you, enjoy!**

.

Ron and Yori sat at the far end of the cargo bay. Ron continuously trying to reach Wade or Bonnie. Even Junior, who lived on his phone when not with his family, was not answering and he should be at his day job right now.

"Any luck Yori?" He asked reaching across the aisle to rub her foot with his.

"I sent teams to both the Load residence and the Senior residence. Iro says that there is evidence of EMP events at both locations and that equipment is missing or has been destroyed."

"Any sign of..." Yori's suddenly started to shake and dropped her phone. Ron tried several times to get her attention. She wouldn't respond.

He reached down and picked up her phone.

 **1234567891011121314151617181920**

Kim sat behind the controls of the plane Shinji "Dearest" Kanaan had provided.

The "Demon", as Yori and Ron both call her, looked like a normal person. She behaved like a normal person. She gave her side of three stories that Xia had shared and gave a name and face to the friend Xia had told her about.

Of course, the woman was a stranger to Kim and it had been many years with much time for change to make Xia and Shinji strangers. "Just like me and Ron." Kim mused with a heavy sigh.

Ron could say what he wants. She saw a mother and child brutally killed. By her best friend and his wife no less.

She stare at the old Kimmunicator. Could she really bring herself to reveal herself to Wade and risk another reality crushing blow?

The door creaked open. "You should talk with him." came a suggestion.

"I appreciate the help, but i am going through a lot right now. I'm telling you what i told Ron, i don't trust anyone on this plane." Kim managed to keep her cool. Ron had been trying for some time, walking in and trying to convince her that he was right. That he was the same Ron that she grew up with. "I don't need you telling me how good you are too."

"Look. I don't give a flying fuck what anyone thinks of me. I'm not perfect, I admit it. Just don't fuck with my family and we're okay."

"So you were real broken up about that woman and her daughter." Kim said coldly.

Shinji closed the cockpit door.

"Isuki and Asuka. They are gone, Kim. It wasn't my pain, but I sat with Yuri while she grieved. Their deaths were before our families were united..."

"Stop talking like that." Kim stopped Shinji with the soft request.

"Family isn't always blood. Family makes mistakes. Doesn't change the fact that Ron and Yori named their daughter after you. Or that your little Ronnie is named after your best friend. Kim, you're going to have to ask Xia about before she was Shego The Mercenary."

Kim turned her head to glare at Shinji through narrowed eyes. "What does that have to do with this?!" Kim growled and caused Shinji to take a surprised step back.

She then bow to Kim. "Forgive me. I'll leave you alone. But perhaps it might add some perspective to the matter." With that Shinji stepped out.

 **2019181716151413121110987654321**

"What did you do with Wade and Bonnie?" Shinji stumbled again in surprise, only this time she was brought out of her thoughts by Ron's accusatory tone.

"Get off it, Chimp! You've been on my assHUP!" Ron stuck the phone in her face and she had to back up a step. She looked at the screen until her eyes focused. "Wha-dat, that-th-that's... No!" She dropped to her knees and brought the phone with her. "This is a joke?"

"HOW WOULD THIS BE FUNNY!?" Ron wanted to scream at the top of his lungs.

"I bet we've both met some sick people, Ronald." She stood. She seemed to be fighting back tears. "Is she?"

"We'll see. But if she dies you die!"

Shinji stepped up to Ron. She loomed over him at six foot five. "We jump in five. Don't lose your pants." She pushed past him and to the equipment they would need.

 **0246810121416182022242628303234**

The old GJ base had been off the books for years. The place was protected by an old chain link fence, the power lines in a five and three quarter mile radius were down. The roads were shitty, as Shinji put it, and hadn't been maintained in years.

"I think we're wasting our time here." Ron groaned then looked to their criminal escort. "I think you're wasting our time." He accused.

"Fourty nine." shinji listed.

"Would you two shut up!" Kim snapped. "With Wade and Bonnie on a no tech retreat, who'd have thought Bonnie a nerd..." She chuckled, the strees was getting to her. "We have to do this the old way. With time and patience." Kim went back to gazing through the binoculars. "As much as I hate it."

Ron moved away from the women. He needed a break from Kim's attitude and the bitch's remarks.

Yori reappeared from the grass. "No sign of any activity." She informed as she passed them and went to her husband.

"Took her long enough." Shinji sighed. She lay back in the grass. "What now, Your Highness?"

Kim flinched. She still considered herself an ordinary person. "Please don't call me that. You're no knight and i'm no queen."

"No offense, Kim, but you rule a nation. I grew up samurai, a knight of sorts, even if it is a bit different than the norm. Plus, I was knighted by the good ol' Queen of England. A'course she didn't use my real name."

There were footsteps behind them. "Telling more lies, demon?"

"No, Ron. I am who I say I am." She rose up on her feet from a prone position. "Man that always hurts!" She muttered while rubbing her left ankle, which took away some of the awe factor in the display.

"Enough!" Kim screeched! She had leapt to her feet and was shaking. "My family is missing and it seems like all you three are doing is wasting time!" She shoved Ron away from Shjinji and vice versa. "Some ninja! Some network! Nothing has found a damn thing! You haven't been talking to Wade, Ron. I highly doubt that Wade is on a no tech retreat when childrens' lives are on the line! And You!" She got in Shinji's face with a meanacing growl, oddly enough feeling safer to do this than with this stranger than her own best friend. "Five stops and nothing! Nothing!! And I am sick of your stories! there isn't any proof! Stop the anecdotes and quit saying trust me all the God da-mff!?" A hand fell over her mouth.

"Okay. No more stories. Just wanted to get to know my sister in law. I'm nervous too." She backed off. "I haven't made any calls in a while. I'll go ask around."

Shinji shuffled down a small incline and out of sight.

"Okay, KP. She's gone, we can talk. Look, Wade isn't on a retreat. He's missing."

"You want to know what's funny, Ron. It may be paranoia, but I need proof." She sniffed. She wasn't lying as she shook under his gaze. She felt a little paranoid.

Ron showed her the photo of the Load living room. "What about this, Kim? I had some of our ninja check up on them. rhis is what they found. " He said gravely. "She's dead, Kim. Mo's gone."

Kim's lip quivered but she took a breath and stilled herself. "Pictures are so easy to manipulate. I need proof."

"Call your mom." Yori suggested.

"I'm not bringing any more of my family into whatever this is. I just want my girls back." With that kim startrd walking back to where the computer landed the plane. "Next location. We have two hours, so you'd better potty now."

 **3691215182124273033363942454851**

SECRET LOCATION; Northern Rocky Mountains.

 _"My head. What happened last night?"_ Two eyes opened only to slam shut. "Gah! Bright" She moved her hand only to feel a sudden stop. Refusing to deal with the bright light again she called out. "Pumpkin, Very funny but I gotta pee!" She laughed and waited. And waited. And waited.

"Kimmy?" She opened her eyes. At first the light left everything washed out. She ached and was stiff, her mouth was dry and her eyes burned in the glare. As she managed to focus, she noticed that she was in a cell.

She sat there for a good while trying to figure out what was happening. Then it hit her like a bus and Shego began frantically struggling with her restraints.

 _"Gonna find 'em, gonna kill em. Nobody takes MY babies!! Gonna kill..."_ She stopped in thought. "If Kimmy doesn't get them first." She said. Then smiled wickedly. With that she went back to pulling the chains and trying her plasma. _"Not letting my Pumpkin have all the fun!"_

 **.**

 **Alright, that one is done. really struggling with the next step.**

 **Let me know what you think.**


	6. 6

**okay. to cover some stuff that might be confusing.**

 **KP = Anna Goebles**

 **Shego = in my version her real name is Xia Goebles. She just went back to it after she and Kim faked their deaths to elope.**

 **Jamie and Ronnie, KP and Shego's daughters.**

 **Ron and Yori doing their ninja thing being secretive and dececeptive.**

 **They have an issue with the yakuza faction(s) Shinji belongs to.**

 **Shinji "Dearest" Kanaan, Xia's old friend. is she what she seems to be? She is the oldest one in a set of three. Yuki is a model/photographer called Love. Mika is better known as an author. has a strong view on family.**

 **Yakamoura Family:**

 **Yuri, eldest and in charge of Yakamoura family. only mentioned so far.**

 **Peng-Sou, eldest son. named after his father's best friend. usually with Yuri as he acts as a balance to her intensity. will play a part later.**

 **The man who flew in with them is Rama Quinn. He is the second oldest brother, and a half sibling. He carries his mother's maiden name.**

 **Yen, the pilot. His twin brother Fuku races bikes. Youngest of the siblings.**

 **Anyone wondering why Camile is playing the role of Xia while Shego and the girls are missing? That's to calm the citizens of the island. I dont want to write in how she went back to play the part and keep moral up.**

 **Where are Wade and Jazzy? Is Mo really dead?**

 **Why am i asking you? I dunno.**

 **here we go!**

.

Kim stomped up into the plane and sat on the nearest bench.

She needed to think.

"Okay, Kim. What do you know? I know that someone has my wife and kids." She tensed but managed to control her breathing. "I don't care about what Yamanuchi or whaterver the hell Dearest has done. I just feel that I can't trust them." She thought about the situation and how ironic it was. The girl who could do anything could not find her family or trust the only help she had.

"Nonono!" she hurried to the cockpit and grabbed the old Kimmunicator. "I've got Wade! Wade might be offline but this thing will find him!"

She booted the old device up, activated Wade's mobile com and waited. Suddenly a large black man filled the screen. "Excuse me, but this is a no tech zone." To her surprise the screen was quickly turned off. She did recognize the tattoo. Ron had pointed it out before.

Kim raced out of the jet and in the direction of a certain Japanese American. Shinji was finishing up on the phone, just as she threw her phone in a rage, Kim tackled her. They rolled until she realised it was Kim. she quit fighting and let the redhead pin her.

"You have a connection to Club 4 4." She said as a matter of fact.

"Duh. I bounce there. My family owns it." Shinji shrugged as best she could. "Care to tell me why I'm bruised and lying in the dirt?"

"Wade never leaves the old com behind. So, I used mine and remotely turned his on. I saw a large black man with a 4 4 club tattoo! Where is wade?"

"Let me see that thing." Shinji stated. Kim shook her head. "Then at least turn it on again."

Kim figured it wouldn't hurt. Again the screen turned on. This was a smaller room. More like an elevator. The man from before was against the door and immediately told Wade about the device.

"Effron? That you my man?" Shinji called. she couldn't see his face from the device's angle.

"Boss?" Effron asked confused. From his movements you could tell he was looking for the source of her voice. "This ain't that magic shit again is it?"

"Dearest, thank God!" Wade's face came on the screen. "They did it, Dearest! They got inside and they..." He started sobbing. "She... Monique..."

"Is being transferred to Upperton along with Dr. Possible. I just found out and had an old friend arrange it." She looked away from the screen. "Wade. I have a confession to make." She looked ashamed. Kim's ears perked up.

"Dearest? It's okay. Tell me." He said still feeling the weight on his soul fade some, but the guilt remained. He had left his wife for dead, not dead as he had thought.

"First, do you know who we are looking for?" He shook his head yes. "Explain." She said as if giving a command to a robot.

"Island princesses, one of the queens of the island is also missing. Ron filled me in earlier before all of this."

"So this will be a bit of a happy surprise." She turned the Kimmunicator to show Kim's face. He heard Dearest add. "Sorry I couldn't tell you."

"Hey, Kim." He waved, still surprised.

"Wade, what happened?" Kim asked in horror at his appearance.

"Ask Hirotaka of Yamanouchi!" He answered darkly. "Kim, you ca-" The Kimmunicator burst into pieces and some embedded in Kim's hand and arm while Shinji felt a few pieces sink into her own arm. She pulled Kim over and shielded her. Her eyes scanned the area but she didn't hear a report.

Ron was yelling like a panicked tourist on a sinking cruise ship. "Sniper! Keep your head down!" He repeated a few times.

"I know that, dumb fuck! Shaddup so I can hear the damn thing!" Dearest hollered.

Two hours later there hadn't been a shot in fifteen minutes. Shinji had been walking around and trying to convince Ron to get up. Yori had been grazed, she sat with Ron in a shallow hole and repeated a set of excuses as to why they should stay.

"I'm on full display and I haven't been shot. Sniper is gone and I'm not sticking around for them to get back from the store with more ammo!" She walked away grumbling about the stupid ninja.

Three hours later and way behind schedule, they finished exploring a small holding facility. Nothing special and yet it had all the necessary things to run a small lab and keep at least thirty personnel.

"Well fuck me." Dearest said with dissapointed frustration.

"Another dead end." Ron said leaning against the wall.

"Right. How convenient. What are you going to tell Kim, Buh-ro?"

"First off, bitch, I am not your bro or anything else along that train of thought." Ron said with bravado and malice. "Secondly, you're all alone with the two of us in here. it would be so easy for me or Yori to not save you in time from the security devices they have around here. Kim, out there in the plane talking to Wade, she'd have to believe us. I mean, she doesn't trust you, she doesn't care about you, she doesn't like you. She wouldn't ask too many questions." He was quite smug, and gave a wink to Yori who seemed amused with the little speech.

"I'm not a child, Ron. You two won't be taking my candy." She gave Ron a harsh pat on the cheek and left.

When Ron and Yori left the complex, if you could call five rooms and a hallway a complex, it was getting dark again.

Shinji was smoking a joint and drinking a beer. "Have fun?" She gave a wink. "Unless you two were getting rid of evidence." She chuckled.

Ron and Yori ignored her remark, instead boarding the plane for the last time. "Great, just what we need. An intoxicated demon."

Ron heard Kim talking and headed to the door to listen in. Ron a had just missed it. He heard Kim coming out and made himself busy with the fridge. Good thing he really was hungry, but he forgot quickly about his curiosity in favor of his stomach.

"Our next spot is outside of A-51." Kim did a double take at the paper she had. "Area 51. great! we can't even fly this thing near there without getting shot down!"

"Leave that to me, Kim." Shinji said boarding the plane and hitting the button to close the cargo hatch while she passed it. "Get us in the air and I'll handle it."

"Are you crazy?" Ron asked. On the few missions he remembered when near that place, only one he had ever flown in, and that was with triplicate forms, in triplicate.

Dearest must have taken the question seriously because she answered. "I haven't got my test results back yet, but if they're letting me walk around free, then it can't be too bad. Right?" It unnerved the other three with how sincere her words sounded.

 **1234567891011121314151617181920**

The plane radio broke the silence. "Unidentified aircraft you are entering into military air space. You have thirty seconds to alter your course."

Shinji took the radio. "Control, this is call sign Delta Echo Alpha Romeo. I'm calling in procedure override and that you make room on the tarmac for a VTOL aircraft ASAP."

There was a few seconds of silence. "You are clear for landing on airstrip one."

 **0246810121416182022242628303234**

The humvee pulled to a stop about a half mile out of 51's security perimeter.

Unlike the last few stops, this one showed promise.

"Well, I think KP and I should go in all old school and do it like we used to!" Ron said with his usual enthusiasm.

"I believe that we should both go, Kim can stay here with the vehicle. Yori provided the suggestion.

Unknown to the two ninja, Kim had already went ahead with her own plan, leaving Ron and Yori to stop their discussion.

As the three, Kim, Ron and Yori found the vent shaft a little way from the outpost,

Shinji chose instead to take the direct approach and went to the side door.

There, a rookie looking guard stood trying her best to look intimidating.

"Hi." Shinji leaned against the wall next to her. "You're pretty!" The guard was a bit surprised with the sudden appearance of the other woman.

"Identification!" She ordered with a slight waver in her tone and hitching up on her rifle.

"I don't need any. I can get in this place no problemb. Question is, am I allowed in your pants?" She smiled wryly and licked her eyebrow.

The guard's eyes widened a bit and she looked away with a blush. "I'm not, i've never."

"Ever been curious?" Shinji asked only to see the younger woman's face darken. after a minute she gave a small nod.

"I don't kiss and tell." Shinji added with a sincere and playful tone. the guard looked to be in conflict with herself for a minute. Shinji shrugged. "Okay, well, i guess i wasted my break with that." she sounded disappointed and turned to walk away. a hand gripped her arm. Shinji smiled to herself and turned.

the guard looked at the ground and shyly asked. "Promise you w-won't tell a soul?"

At the vent, Kim pretended to drop something and allowed Ron then Yori to go ahead. Normally she would have went first but the ideas that had been going through her head made her cautious of her own friends.

"Seriously, I don't mind the view, what little i can see, and crawling throught the vents makes me feel younger but i am seriously concerned about where that woman went." Ron voiced after a sneeze.

"I agree. She could give away our plans." Yori paused as she approached a grate. Two men below were around a coffee machine and another was in the room but out of view. The three were making sexual gestures and teying to keep quiet. Yori watched until they left the room, closing the door behind them.

Yori gave the okay and they dropped down.

Just as they dropped from the vent, a bored voice came from a partially open supply closet. "Took you long enough." A few uniforms were handed out. Ron went to peek in but the door closed on him. "Shame on you!" Some of us aren't decent!" Came from within.

He blushed then looked mad. "I've seen you naked! This is stupid!"

The door opened and Shinji stepped out, followed by a drunk looking woman. She leaned on the demon for support and wore a goofy smile. Yori and Kim both smirked knowingly but Ron was back on guard. "I knew it, you're with them!"

"Keep it down, dork!" Shinji hissed.

"This is Creston. She just got transferred in." Creston waved from behind Shinji. "Tell them what you told me, darlin'."

"The last location had a meltdown or something. A lot of personnel were innured or didn't make it and they had to relocate." She took a breath. "That's why we have the newbies and lower lever agents like myself. Anyway. When I got transferred here, I saw a woman who looked a little green strapped to a gurney. She looked like that Shego woman." Kim's eyes widened and she felt hope for the first time. "I have heard about two packages, and feeding them. Something about crossing the pond and werst."

Ron and Yori acted like they would pounce on the younger woman. Shinji stepped in front of her. "Tell them what else."

Creston shook in fear a moment at the ninja. "The level below us. A green light filled the elevator and several of the guards were killed. They just finished with removing the bodies and wounded. Most of them do not look GJ, considering the gear they wore"

The three other heros looked more than surprised. "I knew it, Betty found out you're alive and she took Shego to get you to join!" Ron pounded his hand into his fist as if ready for a fight.

"Haven't you heard?" Creston asked. "Well, probably not. it has been kept quiet." She put a finger to her lip, obviously nervous.

"Heard what?" Kim asked, placing her hands softly on Creston's shoulders.

"Doctor Director was in an accident earlier this week. She's been in a coma ever since. That's also around the time those scary guys showed up and started giving orders. I don't like them, and a few female agents have resigned or have gone missing to add to it."

"More than one mystery here." Ron stroked his chin. "Maybe they are trying to give these agents plasma power like Shego!"

"Okay, Creston. You head out where i told you. I'll take them down to the personnel office. Thank's for the info and you take off if we're not back by the time i told you."

Creston nodded. "Right." She nodded and then gave Kim a hug. "Good luck with getting your family back." With that the GJ agent was gone.

"What exactly did you tell her?" Ron questioned.

"The truth, Ron." She said walking from the room. "Not everything is complicated."

Kim, still torn, followed leaving Ron and Yori no choice but to follow.

Down the hall a few minutes later.

"Why exatly are we in the personnel office?" Ron asked taking a soda from a mini fridge.

Shinji was busy at a desk. "The place is short staffed. So, we have time to get the proper paperwork. Also, GJ regulations state that lower level agents can accompany superiors." She went to them and handed out the cards.

"C'mon, level one!" Ron griped.

"Can it, peon." She shoved a briefcase in his hand. "Look official and keep your mouth shut! Yori, just look stuck up as usual and keep your hand by that gun."

 _"With you around, my hand will always be close to my gun."_ Yori smirked and narrowed her eyes at Shinji. "That will not be a problem."

"Kim, you fit the part already. Put these on. Bark your orders if needed."

"I don't need a coach for that." Kim replied.

"Why is she in charge?" Ron pouted.

"I don't know Ron. I can't trust her, but my gut says go with this." Kim said. She was still reeling with emotions. Her whole life had been turned upside down and she thought she could handle it. "Let's go!" She ordered aftee reaching deep inside to find some of her old comfidence.

Shinji's little act got them into the cells below. Many had been converted into hospital and lab rooms. Everywhere there were scientists and each had at least two guards. Most of the scientists looked like prisoners themselves. All of the guards down here looked like well seasoned pros.

Shinji led the way with Kim strolling behind taking in the sights. A tall man with blonde hair stopped them. "Identifications. "

Shinji handed him her ID. "I hate protocol. Waste of my time." She said in a bored manner that said she did this quite often.

He then checked Yori and Ron's ID cards. Ron's failed to scan the first few rimes and he was starting to sweat. "You look nervous, small fry."

"I heard... that the last guy he was dropped in a vat of hot oil or some thing... like that. And then they found out his card was de... that thing with the magnets."

"Demagnetized?" The guard asked and Ron nodded. "I hate when that happens.

He went for Kim's card and Shinji sropped him, breaking character.

"Over your pay grade, trust me. Just let her work, bro." She tapped her nose at the scar across it.

He nodded in understanding and allowed them to carry on.

"You did that on purpose!" Ron started.

"Stop it, Ron. We'll talk about this later." Kim sounded like a mom scolding her child.

And why didn't you let him scan Kim's card?" Ron was determined to get answers, until an acrid smell hit them.

As they approached the middle of the level, some of the cells had cylinders filled with goop. "Cloning chambers." Kim and Ron both said in a hushed tone. they had seen enough. as they proceeded, some chambers had subjects in them, and across the hall, lifeless copies of Kim's beloved. Some were in states of being disceted.

Kim had nightmares about this sort of thing. She fought back the tears.

Farther back, they found some of the missing female agents. Some were chained to the wall, some lay just as still as the clones. a few cowered, they hadn't been there that long and could still move.

then a voice Kim knew. "Help me!" it pleaded weakly.

"Janet?" Kim hurried to the door. it was Janet.

the woman had replaced Will Du as Dr. Director's right hand after will accepted a job in the South America region. Janet had bruises and cuts all over and she was dressed in a shredded uniform shirt. a milky liquid with a pink tinge and a red streak ran down her inner leg and evidence that it had been done before was staining her bed.

"Help me!" she pleaded again.

"We have to." Kim's voice trembled. "I don't need to be told about what happened here."

"I agree. But we will have to find your wife first. Unless you want a manhunt going on while we do it." Shinji said that with a bit of a struggle. Truth is, she wanted to kill everyone in the place to save these women. she could see it in Kim's eyes too.

"Janet," Kim said softly. "I need to find my wifewife, then, if we have her or not we are all leaving this place. Just, hang on!"

Janet wept, but shook her head in understanding. "Last room on the left. They keep it locked tight. Nobody has a key except..." Janet's soft snoring filled the hall along with the weeping and groans of the women.

In the distance of the complex a siren sounded. "That's fifty-one. If we can hear it, there must be a vent around here. A back exit."

 **Don't forget to let me know what you think.**

 **Next chapter, Cat and Mice. then i think i'll backtrack and add in some missing pieces and treats, like what Shinji and Creston did in the supply closet.**

 **I need to watch some KP to help get me get kim back in character...**


	7. In The Closet

IN THE CLOSET:

Creston walked Shinji through the hall and nervously chewed her lip. She had agreed to it when they were outside but now she worried that this was a mistake.

For one she could lose her job. She was only starting out, barely knew the role shw needed to play and mostly babysat a filing cabinet when not working the front gate.

In fact, when she was allowed to work the side door by herself, she felt giddy, like a small promotion could come from this.

Sure, things here didn't sit well with her. Secrets bothered her, but she could keep her mouth shut. After her childhood, she was certain she could withstand anything that an enemy could inflict.

Creston shook her head to clear her thoughts.

College, she had her chance to be young and stupid in college and experiment. Instead she chose to look up to her hero since she was a young girl. Kim Possible. Her death shattered her world. When it was put back together she decided to join GJ.

"I'm risking my dream for curiosity." Creston said low and worried.

"Hey, we really don't have to do that." Shinji put her arm around the shorter woman's shoulders. "I just need a few uniforms. I'd say. About your height and build. Anna is a size up. I really don't care what I stick Stoppable in."

"Ron Stoppable?!" Creston asked while spinning to face Shinji.

"Yeah. He's working with me on this, as much as i hate it."

"Why would you hate that?" Creston asked confused.

"Conflict of principles." Shinji stated.

"Oh." Shinji watched as Creston grew a little somber. "I guess he won't tell me stories about his adventures with Kim Possible."

Shinji put a finger under Creston's chin and made the young agent look at her. She gave a reassuring smile. "How could he turn down such a cute little thing like you when it's me he has a problem with."

Creston smiled shyly with a new blush. She took Shinji's hand and led her to a break room. She closed the door behind them and went to the supply closet. She paused with her hand on the door. "Why are you and Ron sneaking in here? Is it because of the missing agents?"

Shinji's interest perked up. "Missing agents?"

"Yeah. Since the place opened we have had at least fourty agents go missing and another hundred resign from serviceservice." She explained. "My friend Elsa Frost is also missing. She arrived the day before."

"How do you know she didn't quit?" Shinji inquired.

"She hasn't called or anything, and i'm pretty sure that one of the cars towed away when i arrived was hers. A blue sedan with red tinted windows and two white racing stripes. It was covered in dust, but it looked like hers."

"Well, that isn't why we are here, but I'll look into it." Creston looked at Shinji with hope. "I promise I'll find out what happened to her."

Creston smiled and opened the closet. She let shinji step in first. As she was stepping in herself, three other agents entered.

Creston didn't hear them as she was talking. "Dear, I'm nervouse. I haven't done anything like this before." The three men heard before the door closed.

They walked over and put their ears to the door. From inside they heard a second woman that they didn't know. "Hey, if you don't want to do this, I can get things done myself." There was the sound of a zipper and cloth hitting the floor.

"I knew it!" One of them said hushed. "You owe me ten bucks!"

Inside the closet, Creston watched as Shinji undressed. She took note of the few scars. "Where did you get that one?" Creston pointed at her hip.

"South Africa. Shot by a sniper." Shinji answered while running her finger tipss over the scar.

"And your ankle?" Creston asked looking over the speckles.

Shinji bent to remove her socks. She could have kept them on, but these werr new and in a bag and most importantly, clean. "Also South Africa. It was an artillery barrage. I was running past a car, the shrapnel from a shell came underneath and knocked me over." She looked at it with disdain. "The metal embedded in the bone holds me up at the airport!" This made Creston laugh and made her feel better. Shinji smirked at the sound. "That is beautiful!"

"What is?"

"Your laugh. So musical and... I like it!"

Creston stood and closed the space with Shinji. She shook with nervs as she ran her hands over the taller woman's shoulders and down her back. Creston bit her lip, debating with herself. "I think it's my turn to..."

Outside the closet door three men heard a second zipper, then Creston's approval on a tattoo. It wasn't long after that when the door shook and a pleased moan sounded.

Back inside the closet, Creston kissed Shinji fervently and the demon let the younger female set the pace. She preferred the explorations, they acted as a foreplay. She too explored Creston's smooth skin, the young agent was a hardbody, but the C cups were supple, as was her bottom and thick thighs. "Ice cream?" Shinji asked playfully while giving Creston's inner thigh a soft squeeze.

Creston shuddered but admitred a bit embarrassed. "And some cake. I've..."

Shinji silenced her with a deep kiss. Telling her when they broke for air. "I like it!" Shinji growled a little.

Creston smiled and gently pulled Shinji in closer. "I think i'm ready. " She said quietly.

Shinji gave her another kiss, this one just a sweet peck on the lips. "What's your first name?"

"Fiona."

Shinji smiled, her eyes glowing a little caused a slight tremble of fear in Creston. "You're safe with me, darlin'." Shinji smiled wryly. "But you'll need to rest after this!" Creston's eyes widened with fear and expectations as Shinji raised her tail in the air.

"OH MY!" Creston exclaimed brethlessly.

Shjnji began to explore Creston with her hands, tail ans mouth. Shinji's tongue tasted the flesh of her bossom, while pointed teeth teased and nipped at her breasts. Sharp nails and soft fingers traced her curves while the silky muscular tail massaged and squeezed and roamed her body. Creston, when she could open her eyes, saw two beautiful eyes of green filled with purple specks of light. She fought to keep her own on the scene before her. Shinji's playful smile and attention. How she could feel the caresses and to see the beautiful demon on her knees.

She laughed and jerked as Shinji's tongue passed over her naval. Shinji kissed Creston's hip and blew softly over the soft tuft pf hair that crowned her pubic mound. Creston shuddered and leaked with desire. Shinji inhaled deeply then began to tease around Creston's flower.

"I wish we had more time, but please, hurry!"

"Would you like a little..." Shinji wagged the tip of her tail. Creston watched entranced and nodded dumbly at the thoughts she was having.

Outside the door the three men were kocked to the floor as the door shook harshly. This was accompanied by Creston's lustly howl of pleasure. Then it was only muffled moans.

Shinji drank deeply of Creston's nectar. Her tail pushing in and out, coiling around inside her stretched womanhood with that long and dexterous tongue that had made the young guard agree to this. She knew that both had reached deeper than her former boyfriends.

After her second orgasm, Creston pushed Shinji away some. "Is it... is it weird that i..." She shifted against the door. "I would..." Shinji whispered a question in her ear, to which Creston answered with another shy nod of yes.

"That's better from behind, I'm told." Shinji led her current toy to a stack of blankets. She coaxed Creston into laying her upper half on the blankets. She clenched her eyes in apprehension, but opened them with surprise whrn she felt a gentle kiss to her bottom. "If at any time you want me to..."

"I want!"

Shinji finally removed her squirming tail from Creston's abused pussy. Slicked with her juices shinji slowly eased it in. Creston made a strained groan."More!" She asked. Shinji, though concerned, pressed on. Slowly the younger woman took in the sensation of the intruder. The firmness, slickness, the muscles moving with her own bowels, strangely, the vertebrae in the tail. They entered her one by one, her greedy hole gripping them each time they passed her sphincter. "Aaah, Goodness!" She said in surprise as Shinji bent her tail and moved the coil back into Creston's still dripping honey pot.

Filled in both holes Creston shuddered then began to convulse. She rocked viciously back and forth on Shinji's tail, making Shinji wince a few times. She took a fist full of Creston's hair and began to thust her hips into Creston's backside, fully completing the fucking sensation. Creston broke into an incoherent fit of babbling. One thing Shinji knew, neither of them would forget this. Creston spasming and drooling while being fucked by a supernatural dyke.

Shinji kept up the furious fucking until Creston ghasped out a weak "Enough."

Shinji admired Creston a moment. Her gaping holes and sheen of sweat. The full body flush and satisfied expression.

Creston half expected shinji to get dressed and leave. Instead she heard a plastic cap and a rustle. Soon a cool cloth graced the back of her neck. Another began to pass over her skin removing the sweat and saliva. She could see Shinji use powdered soap to wash her tail with one hand. Then both hands went to her back. The tail appeared before her eyes, a fresh bottle of water held to her lips. "Drink." Was softly commanded, and she had finished over half before she stopped.

Her thirst quenched she allowed herself to be turned. Now she could see the once again looking Shinji dutifully clensing her. The small tinges of pain and pleasure when Shinji cleaned her sex and rear. She allowed thr older female to dress her as well. "I could get used to this." She murmured happily.

Shinji cleaned herself quickly and dressed faster. "Those perverts are gone. I think my "friends" are here." She explained looking up at the vents and the noises coming from them.

"So, why haven't you told Dr. Director about the missing agents?"

"She's in the hospital. A car accident left her in a coma. Her second in Command, Special Agent Carson, she's nowhere to be found. The guy running the place right now is Agent Du. That bureaucrat added all these forms, it'll take months for the paperwork to even start the investigation!" She was angry and worried with the situation.

"Well, that's them!" Shinji grabbed a few uniforms and opened the door...

 **;-} RwOFogu**


	8. cat and mouse pt 1

**Possible offensive and / or abrasive language. Mature situations... this is just a reminder that this is a MATURE story... in case anybody has a brain fart.**

Up in the main compound security office, two men watched the heros move through the prison.

One sat in a wheelchair. He had striking Germanic looks that went well with his slicked back, salt and pepper hair and bronzed skin. He had broad shoulders and a barrel chest, arms with well defined, bulging muscles, and at the end of those arms hands that could hold a mans skull, and crush it with ease. In his day he stood a menacing seven foot with legs as thick as his arms were. His dark brown, nearly black, eyes fixed on the screen with a clinical stare.

"Father, would you like some nachos?" The second man, also a meanacing figure in his own right, with dark brown hair and light skin. His dazling blue eyes had their own boldness and hinted at a deadly streak held deep within the younger man.

"Move those things, Hershel!" The elder man shoved his son's hand aside, leaving Hershel staring at the nachos lost in the small fumbling. "I want to see what happens so I can tell that traitorous bitch every last detail!" His eyes shone with gleeful malice as he thought of the possibilities.

"Son! When you suggested making these films instead of just killing our minor enemies... the nobodies in the underworld, it was simply genious!" He slapped Hershel on the back, causing Hershel to get cheese all over his face.

"Thank you, Father!"

"Hush now! It's starting and I want to hear the screems. Oh, and Hershel, if you plan on touching yourself, go do it in the next room you disgusting wretch!"

Slowly on the screen a shadow moved along the walls, darting across the halls and hunting it's prey. The man in the chair chuckled darkly.

 **On Location with Team Possible**

Kim and Ron proceeded further down the hall. They were going to check the room Janet had mentioned. Dearest and Yori were were left to inspect the vent.

"Oh that is hella lucky!" Shinji said with excitement.

"What are you so happy about?" Yori asked with a little attitude.

"You're much more of a bitch without your man around, you know that. You've done nothing but rag on me this whole time we been alone! At least I've made an effort. Not my fault you think i'm gonna kill ya."

"Actually it is exactly your fault. You even said that you wish that you could kill us." Yori was much better at controlling her tone.

"Look. Let's stay focused. We both agree that there are..." Shinji's head jerked to the left and tilted. She seemed focused on something.

Put off by the behavior Yori stepped back and melted into the shadows.

"We need to get back!" Shinjis turned to look at Yori, only to find the ninja gone.

Shinji started a brisk walk, walking on the balls of her feet to reduce the sound her steps made. The lights had dimmed. Good thing she could see just as well in this light.

The echoing of the victims whimpers of fear. The occasional slap eliciting a paind scream and sounding a chorus of cries. Shinji came back to where the group had split ways. A fresh puddle of blood shimmered in the dimness. Janet sadly would not be joining them. the woman's head had been removed, but the larger cuts and bruises on the body matched. The clothes were fully gone now, and Shinji dare not look any closer.

While Yori and Shinji had been locating the escape, Ron and Kim sat in the small room atop a small cage. it looked like it had been broken out of, melted was more like it. There was also a hole in the wall heading into the vents. Kim sat there in quiet frustration. This had been her position since she found the cell empty.

"KP?" Ron asked softly. "Can I ask why you faked your death."

"Later, Ron. I just want to..." Kim looked towards the door. "What was that?" She took a few steps towards the entrance only to pause. A figure was moving towards them.

Ron stood up and hurried to the figure. When he brought it into the light Yori was revealed. Her finger was bent and her eye was swollen. Her neck was bruised and she was limping. She clutched her bloody right arm and trembled with pain. "She tried to kill me!" Yori proclaimed. "She's killed Janet and some of the others!"

"Kim, you get Yori out and..."

"No, Ron! She's your wife, and I need to ask her a few questions!" Kim rushed from the room.

 **pausing to get my bearings. enjoying the update?**

From his seat miles and miles away, he sat watching as the two figures drew closer together. The third lurking arojnd every bend. All the loose ends would be tied up later at a more convinient time.

"Hershel, stop rewinding the feed, I'd like to watch the whole match live if you don't mind."

"Yes, Father. Just one more time and I'll catch up." Hershel said breathlessly. "Oh yes!" He groaned huskily as he watched the horror unfold in the cells they monitored. "I wish that was me. Father, why couldn't I be there!"

"Because you would give us away, you big dolt! If they know what is going on, then they would stop with the games and come straight here!" He scratched his chin in thought. "Plus, I can remove this stranger from the game."

"And Kim Possible!" Hershel added with aplomb.

"No. I'm certain that she'll get out of this one, not unscathed, but out of it none the less. No. In order to beat her, you need to kill her hope. Her will to fight. With every failure her confidence and drive ebbs away. then, we can make a special movie with her as the star!"

"Can I be in that one, father?"

"Yes, Hershel." The elder said with a sigh. "But I'm going first!"

 **Stopping there. Cliff hangers, i hate them too.**


	9. cat n mouse 2

**okay. so, lets see if i can make this interesting.**

 **KP and characters are not my property, but my OCs are. I make no profit from this.**

 **may be offensive, and contains things people might not be comfortable with. adult situations.**

Shinji followed the distant, heavy footsteps. She paused at the door that had brought them in from the labs to the cells. It was locked. Seeing as she couldn't hear anyanything on the other side, she concluded that it was sound proof.

Now that she was tuning into her senses, she found the stale air that filled the halls was a mix of scents. Some she could decipher: Bodily waste, fresh blood and the leftovers from sex.

Each cell she passed, empty or filled with one of the creepy, lifeless clones required some inspection unless she wished to be ambushed. The ones that hurt the most were the cells with the dead or broken prisoners.

She had come full circle, back to the hall theu had first spied one of the poor women. A body had been moved. It now lay atop the bed, limp and unnatural in it's pose. Like a doll tossed aside. the smell that wafted out told her the corpse had been freshly used and she barely kept her vomit down. "Gross!" She said with quirt restraint.

Lighter foot falls, coming at a run from behind her. She turned in time to see Kim coming at her with a flying kick.

Barely managing to step aside, Kim flew past her and neatly landed within arms reach, spun, and began to launch a series of punches and kicks.

Shinji blocked or dodged, but a few caught her here or there. Kim delivered a left hook that caused Shinji to stumble, and then Kim took advantage of the open gut and delivered a knee.

Shinji growled and took another blow to the left temple. "Kim, stop!" She pleaded, backing away from the barrage in a lucky move. She backed up to stand in the middle of the four corridoors meeting. A swift blow to her nose sent her stumbling back, blinded by the sudden pain and tears. She blinked the tears away and saw Kim just where she had been. The redhead had murder in her eyes.

A motion to her left, Shinji saw a large hooded figure enter the opposite end of the southern hall. Then an object came sailing down the hall, glinting briefly as it passed through the few rays of light given off by the few lights left.

Kim was saying something, but Shinji had tuned it out. She sprung forward and gave the hero a strong shove...

 **44**

Kim glare at Shinji. She smiled knowing that the other woman probably had a broken nose.

"You attacked Yori, i can over look that. She, she... okay, maybe i can't! But Janet! Janet wasn't just a friend. She over came so much! She has a son, Aaron, who won't ever see her again!" Kim's words were filled with anger and sorrow. "I can't see Xia ever being friends with you, i can't believe that this whole time you have just been leading us on! Are they even worth me looking for!? Huh?! Answer me yo-OOOF!" Kim sailed backward down into the shadows.

a confused and surprised look replacing the enraged sneer she had been wearing.

It was just a fraction of a second. One moment the admitted demoness was standing there, arms outstretched and then a silver glimmer and she was jerked like a ragdoll down the hall to Kim's left.

Then Kim was on her back, winded, but no worse for wear. She picked herself up just in time to see a hulking fugure almost inhumanly rush after Shinji. Kim ran back into the junction, she saw Shinji struggling to get up. The large figure seemed to be watching with amusement as she pulled herself up with her good arm. She locked eyes with Kim and gave a sad smile. Kim tensed to fight, but a slow shake of her head told Kim not to try. "If you can hear me Kim, go find your girls! I'll see that he suffers!" She looked up at the beastly man and growled in defiance. "Bring it you fat fuck!" He raised his fist and knocked the Yakuza boss deeper into the shadows, a few seconds later a dull thud and groan echoed down to Kim. Her eyes filled with tears of guilt and sadness. She bit those away, drawing blood from her lip, and left the complex in a silent but quick run.

She had to pull herself up the old elevator cables. once at the top she sat a moment and let her eyes adjust to the light. it was getting later in the day. She looked to her left and saw some strange marks in the sand. She followed the unnatural scratchings for thirty or so feet. A dead branch lay at the egde of the strange scrapings and just next to the start of a set of foot prints. These were not made by an adult, unless they were a dwarf. Kim felt herself fill with a sudden determination and set off in the direction of the trail.

 **XX**

Shinji lay still and listened to the man draw near. he giggled like a young girl, and Shinji found it funny. She began to laugh and then heard him, in an offended, squeaky voice ask what she was laughing at.

"You sound like this girl i know!" She replied and managed to get up. She shook, still rattled from the blow she had suffered and blood loss from her wounded shoulder.

"You have fight in you. I LIKE THAT!!" Shinji burst out in more laughter. "Oh, you won't be laughing for long!" There was a little growl in the high pitch.

"For as ugly and dusgusting as you are, your voice is so cute!" Shinji told him with a glee filled baby voice.

In an instant a swift blow sent her into a cell where a woman, though green, but not a clone of or Xia herself, was laying lifeless. A series of items fell from the shelf above a file cabinet Shinji had impacted. She felt glass break and cut her, metal instruments imbed into or beat her. Then the cabinet fell over, crumpled how it was, had made it top heavy.

She lay there feeling the blood and she reached out of the pile. She was jerked out and held in a powerful grip. Her right hand being crushed by the powerful beast of a man. he tossed her aside, enjoying her pained sounds and expressions as she bounced off the wall and fell upon the woman on the bed. A light hint of death wafted up to her and she frowned.

"I'm hurt, otherwise we'd be matched in speed. You're stronger than me." Shinji admitted. "But I'm more powerful and sly." Shinji faded from sight with a strange whispered word.

The man, in his confusion and frustration tore the cell apart. He tossed the body from the room and then left in search of his new toy.

 **RWO"F"**

Ron and Yori had made it to the humvee. They found Creston sitting by it in the shadow it cast. She hadn't seen them and the headphones let them know she hadn't heard them either.

"Are you okay, Yori?" Ron asked looking his wife over.

She smiled and pulled him close. "Superficial. I'll be fine." She retrieved some secret ninja medicine and handed it to Ron. He knew exactly what to do and started to apply it to her cuts.

"What do you think Kim will do?" Ron asked.

"Take care of our little problemb." Yori replied smugly.

"Aren't you worried?" He asked.

"Ronald, she is the girl who can do anything. She will be fine!" Yori reassured him.

"Yeah, you're right."

 **YIERYAT**

The man was still stalking the shadows. Shinji watched from cold lifeless eyes as he searched for her. Even as he grabbed Janet's severed head, lifted the butchers apron he wore, and began to ram his surprisingly large cock into the Janet's mouth. Shinji felt the bile rise in her throat again. She tuned out the frustrated taunts and pleased and angry grunts. She managed to look away from the bulbous head poking out of Janet's throat which each of his thrusts into the... _"Don't look and you won't vomit!"_ She repeated in her head.

Her body was in bad shape and healing slowly. She felt around for anything. A sliver of wire gave her a shock and her arm twitched. The man dropped Janet's dripping head and started towards the noise. Her head began to clear as the headache grew weaker.

Spells! She needed to focus. She felt life in the clones but no souls. She eased through the dark, abandoning the corpse she had hid in and searched until she found one of the clones.

It was being monitored. She reached out and touched it. "Leech." She said quietly and the clone shriveled into a mummy, the machine began to sound the death of it's patient. Shinji moved on to the next, and then again.

Heavy steps approached and shinji, now healed enough to fight, chose to run. He was after all, stronger.

She dropped into another room. Another green woman, also not Shego or a clone, lay prone. Her machine was off and she didn't move, she was dead. Shinji could now conduct the spell without touch. She sought out the clones and any living vermine near and drained them of their life and strength. Renewed she stood tall. She didn't need to tip her hand, why show them she was more than human, more than superhuman.

She once again reached out with her magic and waited. As she did this, she looked to the security camera nearby and waved cheekily. Then she drew in all the electrical power and released it with her spell.

Soon, shuffling and graoning could be heard. Things were knocked over and dragged. chains rattled and a whole assortment of noises sounded as the prison came alive.

Shinji knew she would have to move fast unless she wanted to get caught up in it herself.

Unfortunately she bumped into the torture master. He filled with an intensity when his eyes fell on her and ran at full speed, to slip in the bloody semen puddle, fall and go sliding into the wall. A sick snap alerted Shinji to his new plight.

she looked around to the figures filling the halls, drawn to the pained pleas of mercy from the vile creature that now lay broken before her.

"A little anticlimactic for my taste. You can't even fight them off, Squeaky."

She flipped him on his back, the groan alerted her that he still felt pain. "Fitting." she told him. "Now you get to suffer."

She left him and prepared to take on the hoard, but they passed her up. She stopped to watch the zombies, the corpses he had made, move in on him like hungry wolves.

 **C44**

"Damnit to Hell!" The burly man in the wheel chair slammed his palm against the monitor. Seventeen minutes ago, the feed from the prison had cut out.

"Father, I have a technician coming to..."

"NO! Send them away! If they happen see this we're both screwed!" The elder man ordered.

"Unless we kill him." Hershel offered whole cracking his knuckles.

"Be smart, Boy! We can't do that here. Just tell him a wire came loose. It's all taken care of."

Hershel left the room and his father continued the rough handling of the equipment.

After a moment he saw a static filled picture. Most of the cameras were badly damaged or offline. he had to squint and lean in at the screen. He was puzzled by what he saw. A group of naked women huddled around and eating something. Then he gasped and pressed back into his chair as a face with no eyes and a bloody mouth appeared in front of the screen. It lifted a hand, a severed hand, to it's mouth and bit off one of the fingers. It slowly chewed as it ambled out of sight.

He saw the hoard of girls start to dissipate off into the shadows and halls. One of them dragging her own guts which hung from her open belly. A few still picked through the corpse of his former executioner and movie star. One girl, with a permanent smile, chewed on her former killer's intestines and flesh.

"Strangely cute. Like a kid eating a happy meal." He commented and watched with fascination until the feed was once again cut.

 **KG**

Kim wandered for some time until she heard soft crying. She made her way through the scrub and found herself staring at Jamie. She was curled in a ball and clutching a stuffed animal. Kim rushed to the girl who gave a frightened scream and tried to run, but Kim held in and managed to calm her with a gentle hug.

"Mama?" Jamie asked as if she were dreaming.

"Did they hurt you?" Kim asked.

Jamie stare at her, still in disbelief, still crying and trembling with fear.

"Mama?" Kim shook her head yes. Jamie reached out slowly with her hand and touched her mother's cheek. "Mama! I couldn't stop them! Ronnie is gone! Theytookhertheytookher,idon'tknowhere! An Mommy! They got Mommy too!"

Her little outburst drained what little energy she had left and she passed out in Kim's arms. Kim looked out where she had come from. She removed her shirt and wrapped Jamie in it and gave her child the cap as well.

Kim was now more determined than ever to get the rest of her family back.

she felt around in her pockets, a feat with one free hand, and gave a hushed cry of joy.

It was the phone she lifted off of Shinji, back when she had her doubts about the woman. She gazed at the distant building and felt bad for leaving Shinji behind.

Kim flipped it open and read the contacts. "Abigale, Boo, Bubbles, Cunt?" She stopped reading and scrolled until she saw Load. She took a breath and hit dial.

"Dearest? I've been trying to get ahold of you! Is Kim alright?"

"I'm fine, Wade. I don't know about Shinji, but I found Jamie. Wade, can you send someone to get her?"

"You did?! THAT'S GREAT!!" His deep voice bore into Kim's skull. "Wade, I'm..."

"Kim, Dearest is... different. She will be okay. Just listen to me and listen carefully. Hirotaka of Yamanouchi has been attacking Team Possible and our friends, Kim! He makes a call after every attack! I've got Slim and Joss at a safe house already. He wasn't too pleased with that, I've learned a few new curse words... I'm off track." Wade was heard furiously typing. "I just checked again. The Stoppable family hasn't had one attempt on them."

"That's a relief!" Kim felt a weight that had been building lift. Until Wade made a suggestion. For a minute or two she was stunned at the thought. Wade's repeated calling of her name brought her to the present. "What?"

"I said I had called Osmond McKyle. He's Shinji's cousin, by marriage, but they've been friends since childhood. He is flying out to get Jamie."

"Wade."

"Yes, Kim?"

"Don't tell anyone we have Jamie. I feel safer that way. Anyway, I don't have much time before the others come looking. I'll meet him en route to the humvee. I'll text..."

"Triangulated the call. It's encoded, just leave it on until Ozzy intercepts you."

"You ROCK, Wade!"

"So good to hear that again!"

Ron looked at his watch again. A helecopter had set down and lifted off in the distance. Radio dispatch that they had intercepted said it was a civilian flight that called in a minor problem. Kim arrived shortly after. She looked drained but had a fire in her eyes. She stopped to look around. "Where's Shinji?"

"Kim, she tried to kill me, She killed Janet!" Yori stated.

"Shape Shifter." She lied on the fly. "Actually," She produced a needle. "I need to check you guys out."

Ron and Yori looked at eachother with worry.

"Ron, give me your hand." Kim ordered.

He looked at the needle then Kim. "KP, C'mon, It's me, The Ron Man!"

She stare, unimpressed. He held hus hand out and she gave his palm a strong jab with the needle, it hit the bone, and Ron grit his teeth. Kim made a show of inspecting his blood with the sunglasses shinji had given her. "No sparkles. You're you." Kim said with false relief. "Yori?"

She did the same with Yori, feeling a sadistic twinge of happiness, but kept a straight face. Another show of inspecting the blood then Kim went to Creston. Creston looked up to see the ghost of her hero and her eyes grew wide with a mix of emotions. Kim leaned down and only loud enough for Creston to hear said. "Play along. I'm supposed to see if you're a shapeshifter. I'm afraid i don't trust my friends any more." She was allowed to do the mock test. Of course she was much more gentle with Creston.

"Shinji?" Creston asked. Kim only shook her head. They all climbed in the humvee and headed back to Area 51.

Meanwhile, down in the depths of the complex, Shinji felt her magic weakening. She would have to get out the prison door. She wasn't going to climb out the elevator shaft. She wondered how she could walk among the dead, bbut realized that she too was dead. Though she showed all signs of life, that she feared death before she was ready no matter how prepared, she had died before and was one of them thay she had reanimated. "I'm a litch bitch!" She laughed.

There was a noise, a frightened cry and a pale girl ran her direction. She was looking behind her at the dead following her. She tripped and stumbled and bounced back and forth on the hallway walls. She slammed right into the demoness and froze if terror. "D-d-d-d-d-don't hurt m-me!" She stuttered.

Shinji looked her over her shoulder, grabbed her and pulled her to the security door down the hall. The locked one. "I'm not going to hurt you. But I'll need your help."

 **Stopping here**

 **I know, cliffhangers suck!**


	10. killing time

**sadly i do not own Kim Possible. if i did KP and Shego would be cannon.**

 **i do not profit from this.**

 **i just enjoy it as i hope you do too.**

 **please leave feedback.**

Kim sat in the plane cockpit. Creston took the co pilot seat. She soon dozed off after a barrage of questions about the old days of Team Possible and some of the things kim had been doing since. Maybe dozed off was a polite way of saying Kim slipped the girl a horse tranquilizer.

Kim quickly grew bored without the distraction and found the jacket Shinji wore.

Curious, Kim searched the pockets.

A photo of a younger Shinji, her identical sisters and Aunt. Shinji was wrapped in her aunt's arms, her sisters seemed to be unhappy. Shinji hid her face and seemed sad. A brand new uniform, pressed and worn sharply by the demoness.

She also found a set of photos. Taken from afar or clipped from a sheet. All of them from a chubby young girl with dark brown hair and a worn army cap and jacket. She grew in the pictures but they weren't Shinji. There was a family in them as well. two young boys and a man all three with light brown hair. Occasionally a woman with a blonde dye job.

a sketchbook filles with various drawings, some complete, some just doodles or sketches. another book had a small lock, and kim picked it. inside was full of illustrations from romantic poses and horror comic quality gore.

Even though Xia hated the Team Go comics, kim had been allowed to keep her large, and more secret than her Cuddle Buddies, collection. She even got Shego to sign them early on when they were dating. so seeing the latest issue cover with the date on the drawing preceeding the issue release caused kim to wonder.

a slip of paper fell from the book, along with another photo. Kim picked it up and her face became full of surprise and understanding.

she heard Creston shift and kim rushed to put all of Shinji's things back in place.

Kim sat there listening and waiting for an accusory tone, but a soft snoring filled the space.

 _"Why am I worried about the privacy of a woman, who saved my life, that I left for dead?"_

a knocking came from behind her. She sighed. _"Shinji asked me to speak with him."_ Kim concluded that if Shinji was dead, then she would at least try. _"After all, she tried forgetting about all the bad blood."_ She took a breath, held it to calm herself and let it go with "Come in, Ron." She wasn't looking forward to this.

Ron peeked in at first. "Hey, KP." He chuckled nervously. "Hey, I just... You okay?" Kim nodded yes, then shook her head no, then shrugged. "So that's a... no?"

"I suppose you have some questions for me." Kim stated. "Go ahead and ask, Ron. You deserve to know, i guess we're still friends, right?" She looked up at him with hopeful eyes, in her mind the phrase repeated. _"Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer?"_ Followed close by. _"Who is who?"_ As a small fear.

"Okay. I guess since we have no leads right now. We - we could catch up!" He smiled. "I can't wait to hear all the embarrassing stuff!" Kim groaned and rolled her eyes, even though a smirk formed and she developed a few questions of her own.

"So, uh, why Shego?" Ron asked and Kim shrugged.

"Not gonna tell The Ronmeister?" He looked less enthused.

"When I was younger, I did what I thought was normal, like any kid being taught. When I got old enough to decide, i had thoughts, but I saw what happened to Ariel O'Reily. After that I did what I did to be perfect and chased Josh Mankey. Cheer leader and jock. perfect!" She stare ahead as she spoke and seemed to be reliving her past. Something she had left behind. "Our hero thing, that led me to meet Shego. I, I have a big Team Go comic collection. The third biggest in the world." She smiled then laughed lowly and said something about being a geek with a groan.

"It surprised me that she was a sidekick! I always thought she would be THE VILLAIN! But still, she was bigger than life and, I still saw her as an inspiration."

"Woah, hold it right there! An inspiration?" Ron said exasperated.

Kim nodded.

"How?" He asked in the same surprised voice.

"In the comics, she showed me how to be brave and confident and to overcome being different. and she taught me to use miss perfect Kim Possible as an alter ego, to keep the real me a secret." Kim tried to smile, but seemed truely ashamed for her secret. "I only went aftet Hirotaka back then because i was so competitive with Mo."

She continued on while she felt like talking. "As a villain, she inspired me to try harder, my hardest, to be better than myself, better than her. We gained a special bond, Ron, she was like... a friend. She was a friend! More than once she did help us. The incident with her becoming Miss Go. You know I cried myself to sleep after that for a while. Then the Little Diablo Incident, I said some things and..." Kim's eyes teared up. "Ron, I didn't use you, I was so confused then! I was too afraid to admit i was that way. I ended up hurting you the most. For that, I can't say... I don't know what to say."

Ron placed a hand on her arm and smiled warmly. Kim returned it. "Kim has a thing for the bad girls, gotcha, but how did you two..?" He put his pointer fingers together.

Kim with a light laugh, the tension eased for her, took a drink of water. "Well..."

 _"Okay Kim, I have a mission and you're right around the corner!" Wade said as he activated the Kimmunicator. He looked up to see a flustered Monique. She was looking at Wade's face on the screen and trying to cover herself with a hand towel. "Kim! GF you left you kimcom..."_

 _"Kimmunicator!" Kim corrected from the other side of the door._

 _"IDCWIC! I GOT A BOY OOGLIN' MY GOODS, GIRL!" She was mad at Kim, but the look of awe that had overtaken Wade was slowly making her smile and her words were delivered with some awkward laughter. "Kim I think your boy I broken!"_

 _It took wade a few minutes to come around. He had a deep tint to his skin. "The Middleton Auto Museum is calling this one in, Kim. They report the lights on, but no alarms have been tripped. They would like you to check it out, but Mr. Alpine says it could be Jeff, the janitor, had just left the light on again."_

 _"Okay, Wade. I'll head right on over." Wade rushed through his goodbye and the screen went blank._

 _"NHWTO?"_

 _"No thanks, Mo. I think I know the Jeff they're talking about, I'll jist head over and turn the lights off. No big!"_

 _Kim grabbed her gear and Monique raised her eyebrow and cocked her hips. "Mmm Huh!"_

 _"Just in case I can't find the key."_

 _"Whatever you say, Kim. Just bring back some mint chocolate chip. when your done."_

 _Ten minutes later kim crouched on the roof. one skylight was open. Beer was spilled around the skylight and down the rope. She sighed. Alcohol always made things worse, when dealing with a badguy._

 _She slid down the rope and found a beer can. From the looks of it, it had gotten a small hole in it and that was where the spills came from. but an empty and crushed can pointed her the way._

 _She strolled along quietly. Half admiring the classic cars and half searching for the theif, or vandal. she remembered the radical Amish gang that had attacked museums on various subjects that they considered evil._

 _the sound of an empty can bouncing_ _on tile alerted her to the American Muscle Exhibit._

 _What she saw, she had not expected._

 _Shego was on her knees, crying and trying to soak up the spilled beer. A keg and a few other cans left a trail down the opposite hall._

 _Kim took in the club appropriate atire. It would have looked happy and full of attitude, sexy. It was offset by the smeared makeup and pained face._ _"Okay, she's still hot! But this is so not the time for that!"_ _Kim conciously thought._

 _"Bad date?" Kim asked as she knelt down with Shego._

 _"No." Shego answered. She sat back and looked at Kim. "I'm not stealing nothin', Pumpkin. I just won-ed t'see the cars." She sniffed and pouted. "I missed it-it early-ier."_

 _"Shego. Tell me what's wrong?" Kim scooted closer and put an arm around the theif._

 _"Momma Lipsky had a bad ouchie." Shego pressed her hand to her heart and sobbed. "She's in the hosicle. Hoshiple. Hospital." She leaned into Kim. "Drew yelled at me, i had the hoverer craff and was at the the club. He's just worried... i am too."_

 _They stayed like that for a while. On the floor, Shego dozing and kim holding her._

 _Shego's metabolism sobered her up before long and she sat up quickly when her bladder demanded relief. She gave a short and surprised look at Kim before running to the bathroom_.

 _It was Kim's turn to look surprised as Shego returned._

 _"I thought I was dreaming." She had a roll of paper towels and seemed a bit happy that it wasn't a dream._

 _"So, Mrs. Lipsky is okay?" Kim asked tentivly._

 _"It was bad Kim. She's non responsive right now. It was a pretty bad stroke." Shego started back on the mess from earlier. It was clear she didn't really want to talk about it._

 _Kim grabbed a roll and helped quickly clean up. Before long they were having a happy moment, sittin in one of the old Dogged M6 Convertible. Kim listened to Shego talk about the car line. All three years the model was worth a damn and how she only liked the shitty, late model, convertable best because her mom had one. Kim snuck a picture of Shego letting go and acting like a kid again, pretending to drive the car and making the wheel and engine noises._

 _They moved to a Dogger 1/4 Ton Pickup and Kim listened to Shego talk about some friends she had growing up. How they would pack in the cab and camper shell in the back and drive around their uncle's truck. Primer brown, crome, black leather interior. One window woildn't roll dowm half the time and Shego usuallynsat on Dear's lap. Shego was the smallest and youngest, and their Uncle Pete had to drive. It made her feel a younger kid._

 _Shego's phone rang, the villainess walked away and spoke quietly for several minutes. she shuffled back and took kim by the hand, leading her to an old Cheff Bedouin station wagon. she pulled kim into the back and cuddled up in kim's arms. "I just don't want to be alone for a while." She said sadly._

 _"Mind if i aks what's the matter?"_

 _"Momma Lipsky passed away." Shego was trying not to cry, but with Kim there, for some reason she felt safe enough to do so._

Kim stare at her hands. "I guess we bonded somehow. I was trusted with her emotions. I kept thinking about that night for the next year. Then, one day after graduation, i bumped into her again. She was having coffee and invited me to sit with her. I mean, we were talking on the phone, but it had been that long since we had been face to face. I just sat by her. And she pulled me close, for a hug, but i didn't move away."

Kim coughed and sipped her water. "Neither did she, and I didn't mind. I didn't think about what people thought. So i kept meeting her for lunch, coffee, movies. I realized i was falling for her." Kim was smiling, Ron could see her reliving memories in a flash. "Then she joked that people might think we were dating we went out so much!"

Kim laughed. "Her face when I asked what she thought of that. Told me not to joke about that. So... I kissed her! And it was the fireworks displays from New Years and Fourth of July rolled into one with Christmas and Halloween and Thanksgiving and my birthday. all of them rolled into one!" She had touched her lips lightly as she spoke, and her eyes shone as she stare off into space. "When I felt her kiss me back, i died, saw heaven and came back to something even better!" She bit her lip and looked sorry. "So I broke up with you..."

Ron took a moment to realize that Kim kind of cheated on him. Looking back, he didn't care now, and was kind of feeling Kim's distance when they were dating anyway. "Well, you could have lied." He said with a forgiving smile.

"I could have told the truth!" Kim said with some anger at herself. "I made a choice to elope, fake my death, leave my family and friends, my hero's duty." She said this with frustration and a sneer. Her face contorted into one of shame and sadness. "I missed Daddy's funeral!"

"You have a life of your own, Kim. I'll admit that not letting us know was..."

"So NOT cool."

"Yeah. You should have known that no matter how weird it is, we still love you. We would have learned to love her too, i guess." Ron smiled.

Kim looked worse.

"So, why her?" He asked.

"Trust, similar interests and yet we can fight about things. All the little stuff. She quit stealing. Even helped a few times when you were off at culinary school or Yamanouchi. Flowers, every morning and she always a different ones on special days or when she got back home. She, got me to start a collection, like she has."

"Shego, mean and green, plasma throwing, badass Shego collects flowers?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. She, she was not as active as a kid, most of the time. So, she did book worm and nerd things, as she calls it. Like collect flowers." Kim smiled with fondness and mischief "Jaimie collects bugs, because it bothers her mommy. Xia is always the first to get a close up look at new ones."

"You get her the bugs don't you." Ron said flatly, but he grinned.

Kim nodded. "Maaybe." She said.wirh false innocense and they shared a real laugh.

"Ron..." Kim's voice changed tone and she looked away. Ron felt something was wrong.

"It's about THAT isn't it." Kim shook her head. They still didn't need words to talk. "what do you want to know."

"Why did you kill them?" Kim asked.

Ron sighed. "I guess we still got time for that before we land."

He rook a breath and kim turned to face him better. "When Yori and I inherited Yamanouchi, we were made aware of the ongoing war for Japan. The Yakamoura, the Owashi, the Kanaan, they had lied to the emperor, this way they made him their puppet. They stole from the people and conquered other shogun, often by killing off the villagers. They used magic to bring back the dead. But this was all covert." Ron's magic conjured scenes of samurai fighting beasts with horns and tails, some with wings.

"They could hide as people, look human, so it was harder to prove. then, one day the Ninja of Yamanouchi and some of Shogun Niheru's men confronted one of the Kanaan near where merchants had suffered an ambush. He was so angry at being found out that he changed, right in the middle of the village, and killed all the villagers and most of the soldiers and ninja. The only survivor, a young Yamanouchi trainee. He had his fingers on the left bitten off. he was hobbled from a spear through his foot. His eye was burned out with his left cheek being burned away. Five long gashes went deep into his belly and left him dying with every step." The scene the magic showed had kim in awe of the horror.

"They were later found to eat their victimes, like vampires they would drink blood, to save the food supply. torture was a sport. Spells, hexes, they were horrible. once the emperor found out the truth, they went underground and have been fighting Yamanouchi ever since. even if we aren't ninja, or in Japan." The final scene was a U.S. soldier, of Japanese descent, taking on an SS Soldier with horns. The image was like a still from a movie.

kim stare at it. she knew the horror of that era of history. she thought back to how they had all talked, Shinji and her friends. Her cousins. The remarks and way they treated people.

"Very few have been killed by normal means, Kim. The Lotus Blade, several other enchanted weapons. Dismemberment." Ron listed. "Even then it is hard."

"So, Shinji could have taken that blow to deceive me." Kim mused quietly.

"What was that?" Ron asked.

"Hmm?" Kim came out of her musings.

"Nothing, KP. I'm going to check on Yori. Try and rest. They might have their own agenda, but, we can use them too." And with that he left.

Kim sat back in the chair. She brushed Creston's hair out of her face. "Sorry I'm not a better hero." Kim told the younger woman. she took the GJ agent to a bunk and returned to the cockpit, closing and locking the door for privacy.

She thought of Xia for a while, then Monique... All of her family and worried about how they were doing, if they were safe.

She went back through the sketchbooks and pictures of Shinji's. The photos of the girl. The sketches and doodles. Some were fanart of popular cartoons. Kim had to laugh quietly about how scary Shini was but how childish this all was.

The better quality book had more of a private feeling.

She passed through the book, opening it and closing it, always opening it to a new page. A new set of feelings and thoughts.

A car, with a few dents and a man leaning over the hood. It reminded her of something Norman Rockwell would do.

A few brazilian girls playing vollyball in Brazil, she knew the background, but not the exact beach. the people in the back had detail. but the girls gave kim the feeling that these two were important.

A woman in the throws of passion. There seemed to be a strong feeling of pride in the brush strokes. Even a hint of lust and love. kim saw Xia's face replace the woman om the page as shw remembered that feeling of accomplishment.

Then, a drawing so intense and detailed that Kim almost thought it to be a photograph. A singed corner, the teardrops like watermarks, smudges of dirt and blood stains present on the page only added to the deep feelings Kim got from it. all of them bad.

The image would be left haunting kim forever and she suddenly wanted to talk to both her children. She closed the book after finally noticing that much of it's pages were added in. That it was worn and had been through so much, and to be repaired so often meant it was precious to the owner.

She put the book back in Shinji's bag, feeling guilty for invading Shinji's privacy and fearful of anything else held in that book.

Kim picked up the phone and dialed Osmond. He sounded tired, and confused a moment when Kim asked about Jamie. "Oh, hey Cousin!" He greeted with a smile in his voice. He poured a cup of coffee, she could hear it. "She keeps waking up, I think talking to her mom would be good for her." he informed kim.

There was a shuffling and then Kim heard Jamie tiredly say hello. The rest of the night Kim told stories of past adventures to her youngest daughter or talked about tv and Jamie setting off fireworks.

 **enjoy?**

 **please leave feedback !**


	11. escapes

**ROCKY MOUNTAINS : Secret Location**

"I'm telling you, Chester, I think it would be a good idea to resign right now."

"Shut up, Flint! I ain't givin' my pension because some freaky bitch they feel like holdin' down there! A'sides, that's sorta what we signed up fer." Chester, a greying and less moral driven than the bright eyed, dreamy youngsters GJ managed to recruit. He was a migrant worker growing up. Went to school wherever he was picking crops, his mother saw to that. Didn't matter, he was only sharp enough to stay in the knife drawer. Until a brief stint in the Navy, he didn't know where he fit in. After the Navy he spent a week as a police officer in New Orleans on the docks and GJ picked him up because of the pay they offered.

Yes in his day he was something. Then a few bullets in the leg and getting tossed through a shed wall, he was reduced to commanding young agents.

Agents like Flint Norris.

"Seriously, Chester, with all the shit that's hit the fan, you're staying?"

"If i ran when Director Cobbit was killed while standing next to me twenty years ago, I wouldn't be your boss now."

"Betty Director, Janet..."

"Flint! I know! This is what we signed up for. For when shit hits the fan!"

"Fine, Chester, fine. I guess you're right."

"A'course I am, now don't worry. Nothin's..." Chester fell back on his ass as a burst of rock and dirt with bright green steam gushed out of the ground and tossed Flint thirty feet up and dropped him a broken man with melted flesh a good ten feet away. "...Gonna happen." He gawked in shock. "Flint?" No reply. "Aaah, FINALLY! Some quiet." Chester picked himself up and dusted off his uniform. He took a notebook from his pocket and wrote a note. _"Agent Flint Norris, killed by geyser."_ He pocketed the book and headed back to base.

A green hand grips the edge of the crater and pulles at a root. Slowly, with great effort, a very angry woman with a bright green glow emerges. the glow intensifies as she gets out of the pit and stands. One hand is missing, the stump wrapped tightly in her shirt.

"Mommy's coming, Babies." this would be her mantra as she set off into the woods.

 **Complex Near A-51**

Shinji and the living dead girl were by the security door. The dead moving in on them from all three directions. Shinji fought with the lock, but she knew they would need a torch or power tool.

"They're closing in!" The younger woman drew in on herself. "Aaaaaa!!!" She screamed as the one with the smile fell upon the demoness.

Surprisingly, the zombie didn't bite the demoness. Even Shinji looked surprised.

All of the hoard stood as if awaiting orders.

Shinji, falling into delerium, was at a loss to why, and she didn't care. Her focus was the door. "We need a torch or drill." She said winded.

A few of the dead shuffled off into the dark. The smiling zombie continued to embrace Shinji.

"Aren't you worried?" The not so dead one asked.

"What's your name, kid?" Shinji looked to her. "Because i have a lot of zombies to keep track of."

"Stella, my last name is Newheart."

"Okay, Stella. You were once dead... I brought you back to life when i reanimated them. I guess, they can't hurt me and won't hurt you. No worries. Just explain to me where the twinky kid came from."

Stella looked through the crowd. "Twinky Kid?"

"Yeah, with the rope and cowboy hat. Looks like a cream filled..." She started to laugh as if she just got a joke.

"What's so funny?" Stella asked.

"He is a cream filled sponge cake and a cowboy!" She said through weak giggles.

"I don't get it." Stella admitted.

"Faggots, or twinks, in The Big Apple dress like cowboys." Shinji had seen it many times bouncing, but also knew it was a stereotype and wasn't the standard for making that judgement.

Stella laughed after a moment when she first got it herself. "It's not funny." She didn't sound serious.

on the other side of the security door a few guards had gathered around one of the clone tanks. It was beating on the glass and trying to bite them through it. "Yo, Doctor! This one is broken!" one guard yelled out.

Without looking over, he drained the tank then just as fast it filled with a jet of fire. Outside one could see a brief flash and cloud of smoke on the horizon.

"That was cool!"

"Yeah! Far Out Man!"

"Spankin'!"

and other words of fascination were exchanged and then the lab was once again quiet.

back in the prison with Stella and Shinji.

"So there is an elevator shaft. Why don't we use that?" stella asked.

"I'm not in any shape for that. Obviously." Stella nodded at Shinji's obvious point.

"So, we take a chance on you bleeding out while we wait for someone to open the door?"

Shinji nodded a yes to Stella's question. The Demon had taken to petting the smiling Zombie's hair as it lay down and rested its head in Shinji's lap. "i don't think she's like the others."

The sound of squeaky wheels caught Stella and Shinji's attention. a zombie in a doctor's coat brought an acetylene torch to the demoness. "Well then..."

a few minutes later the scientists and guards searched for the source of the fire alarm. something was setting it off but nothing was found. then, to the surprise of the staff and guards, the secure door fell with a loud "crang". Then the living dead poured out. Some seemed to have specific targets, others grabbed whoever was closest. clones were set free, some didn't act and became food, others helped in the fight. Some as the dead, some as scared childlike people who knew enough that they had to fight to survive.

A few clones and zombies were taken out by the guards, but the bad guys were outnumbered and over run.

"Who knew i had an army." Stella smiled at Shini's words. The smiling zombie, now known as Giggles, ran like a hurdle jumper, clearing tables and tackling the guard that had let Team Possible pass earlier. So in shock was he, that Giggles had eaten his face and throat before he could suffer too much.

As the guards were killed, some of the girls gave up and died. As if fulfilled with their vengeance.

Some would continue to pick at the corpses of their former tormentors.

The childlike clones, still alive, ran from the base in fear that they might be caught again.

Shinji, Stella and Giggles followed.

a while later Shinji, Stella and the clones watched as some of the zombies came out into the outside. They seemed to take in the sights of the desert and sky before giving up the ghost and falling dead still once again.

"Let's get our friends and us some help, huh?" Shinji asks, only to be helped to her feet by Stella and Giggles. off towards The Rockies, the noted a short lived, green beam shoot up in the sky. there wasn't another, so they stopped wasting time and headed for Area 51. "At leas id isn' day time." Shinji slurred as the adrenaline ebbed away leaving her feeling drunk again.

 **trying to collect all the pieces and prep for round 2.**

 **feed back welcome.**


End file.
